Puertas abiertas al, Dios mío, qué digo… ¿amor?
by Yami Uma
Summary: Luego de una decepción amorosa, Bella decide continuar su vida tratando de sobrellevar las cosas lo mejor posible. Sin saber que un misterioso chico se preocupaba por ella, sin saber que éste hacía lo que podía para acercársele, pero… ¿podrá ella ver que
1. Chapter 1

Puertas abiertas al, Dios mío, qué digo… ¿amor?

**Disclaimer**: Luego de una decepción amorosa, Bella decide continuar su vida tratando de sobrellevar las cosas lo mejor posible. Sin saber que un misterioso chico se preocupaba por ella, sin saber que éste hacía lo que podía para acercársele, pero… ¿podrá ella ver que, después de todo, lo que sentían era… amor? ExB. TODOS HUMANOS.

**Summary: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos los derechos sobre Stephenie Meyer, a mí sólo me pertenece la historia que sigue, cualquier similitud con la realidad, es pura coincidencia.

* * *

**Bella POV **

**C**apítulo **1:** ¿M**e tiene que pasar esto a mí? **

Supongo que mi vida no era tan buena después de todo, no era feliz en el gran sentido de la palabra. No, definitivamente no lo era, pero me acercaba bastante. Jacob era un gran amigo, me acompañaba en muchos sentidos, pero no era amor, los dos sabíamos eso, pero también sabíamos que si no estábamos juntos, no tendríamos esa compañía que tanto necesitábamos. Estábamos muy solos. Está bien que yo tengo a Charlie, y él a Billy, pero… son nuestros padres, nunca podrían darnos eso que tanto nos era necesario. Podría decir que mi vida era un largo día nublado, por eso me sentaba tan bien Forks, verde y sin sol, muy de vez en cuando un pequeño rayo de luz asomaba a la superficie, como a mí.

Esa mañana me desperté sabiendo que las cosas no iban a ir bien, como primer indicio de aquello, llegó mi visita mensual, nunca fallaba. Estaba aliviada, los cuidados de Jacob surtían bien su efecto, él estaba seguro de ello, pero igualmente yo dudaba, a veces él podía ser muy despistado. Sonreí al recordarme volviendo a casa totalmente empapada, y a él pidiéndome disculpas por haberse olvidado de recogerme. Suspiré. Me dirigí al baño, hice lo que cualquier chica hace en aquellas situaciones, y bajé las escaleras para prepararme el desayuno.

Alguien hizo sonar el timbre. Caminé hacia la puerta. Era Jacob, se veía… abatido, triste, avergonzado… ¿ansioso? Le abrí.

— Hola, Jake — traté de besarle los labios, pero corrió el rostro logrando que sólo alcanzara su mejilla, no significaba nada bueno — ¿qué pasa?

— Hola, Bells… — hizo una pausa, estaba nervioso, muy nervioso — tenemos que hablar

— Oh, toma asiento entonces

— Esto no es fácil para mí… sé que pasamos buenos momentos y todo eso… pero me parece que no podemos estar más juntos, toda esta farsa de que nos amamos… ambos sabemos que es mentira — se estaba debatiendo en si decir o no algo — y… bueno, pues conocí a alguien el otro día, fue como a primera vista, pero la cuestión es… no dejo de pensar en ella, y lo que siento es muy diferente a lo que siento por ti… tu eres como una hermana, una mejor amiga, y no una amada…

— Shhh… no pasa nada Jake, todo está bien, ya sabíamos que esto pasaría algún día, me alegro de que hayas encontrado finalmente a esa persona que tanto necesitas, te lo mereces, en serio, eres una gran persona, espero que te vaya bien con ella, debe ser una gran chica, ya me la vas a presentar — sonreí, él me devolvió la sonrisa — ahora vé con ella y dile lo que sientes, no vaya a ser que alguien te la robe… vé, no esperes más, ni te preocupes por mí, estoy feliz de que no hayamos terminado mal, la pasé muy bien contigo… fuiste de mucha ayuda, gracias…

— Gracias a ti, Bella, espero que también consigas a esa persona que te mereces, siempre serás mi mejor amiga, te presentaré a Leah cuando ya sea oficial… verás, Billy está enojado conmigo por todo esto, dice que estoy cometiendo un gran error al dejarte ti, pero a mi me alegra que tu no pienses eso… y la verdad que es mejor que las cosas se hayan dado así, no me hubiera gustado estar peleado contigo, eres mi pequeña hermana — me besó la frente — siempre lo serás.

— Y ahora es el momento en que te vas corriendo a hablar con cierta chica que se llama Leah que debe ser muy linda, para bajar aún más mi autoestima, y muy buena persona, como tú mereces, vé Jacob Black, que vas a provocar que te eche a patadas… — lancé una carcajada.

— Me gustaría ver eso, de verdad, está bien, me voy a halar con ella — se levantó, caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió y ya saliendo agregó —: gracias por todo, Bells

— De nada, Jake, te quiero, siempre te querré, aquí siempre tendrás a tu amiga, y gracias también a ti.

— Nos vemos luego, adiós — y dicho esto, se fue.

Me quedé un rato en esa situación, procesando todo lo que había pasado hacía sólo unos minutos, estaba sorprendida de cómo había sobrellevado las cosas, ni una lágrima había derramado, debía ser porque lo que había dicho y escuchado era cierto, generalmente lloraba de ira, ante una injusticia, pero como este no era el caso…

Agarré mi móvil y marqué el número de mi mejor amiga, tenía que hablar con alguien.

— Alice, Jake y yo terminamos, sí ya sé, no, estoy bien, en serio, si quieres venir, ven, no estoy llorando, no te hagas problema. Pero, ¡por Dios, Alice! Era obvio que íbamos a terminar en algún momento, no nos amábamos, era sólo una excusa para tener a alguien, nada más… bien, ven a la tarde, no tienes que publicarlo en el diario, bueno dile a Edward que gracias por su apoyo, no entiendo por qué le cuentas todo, ya sé que es tu hermano mellizo, pero… podrías mantener algunas cosas al margen… bueno, que venga, ¡¿Jasper y Rosalie también?! No quiero hacer una fiesta por haber terminado con mi novio… tampoco un funeral, las cosas están como siempre, Alice, está bien trae comida, un beso, gracias… nos vemos luego — apreté el botón para terminar la llamada.

Cociné algo para Charlie, vendría famélico a casa. Puse algo de música, Debbusy era excelente para ese momento, qué lindo sonaba ese piano, a Edward, el hermano de Alice, le salía igual, era muy raro ese chico, cambiaba de estado de ánimo a cada rato, necesitaba un terapeuta, pero yo sabía que igual era una gran persona, lo había demostrado hacía unos minutos cuando me había hecho llegar sus saludos.

— Hola, Bells, ¿cómo estás? — Había llegado Charlie — qué rico huele eso, eres un ángel, estoy que me muero de hambre.

— Todo está bien, papá. Espero que te guste el estofado, hice lo primero que encontré, después tengo que ir al mercado a hacer las compras.

— Está bien, te dejo el dinero sobre la mesa de la sala, ¿sabés algo de Jake?

— Eh, sí, estuvo esta mañana — noté cómo mi cara se tensaba notoriamente

— ¿Pasó algo, hija? — la cara de preocupación de Charlie me hizo sentir mal.

— Sí, papá. Terminamos… pero todo está bien entre nosotros, él encontró a la persona indicada, y estoy muy feliz por ello, él es mi mejor amigo, nunca tendría que haber sido nada más — le sonreí, y automáticamente él hizo lo mismo, más tranquilo.

— Qué bien por él, espero que a ti también las cosas se te den bien, pero trata de que no sea demasiado pronto, o moriré de un infarto — bromeó.

— No te hagas drama, papá. Por ahora no tengo pensado entrar en una relación de nuevo, quiero terminar el instituto como Dios manda.

— A veces eres más madura que yo mismo, cielo. — Sonrió, era obvio que tenía un noticia que dar — adivina qué…

— No lo sé, pa — sonreí, podían ser muchas cosas — ¡Madonna decidió que después de todo te mereces una oportunidad con ella!

— Ya, Bella, deja de decir tonterías — le brillaban los ojos, sólo era cuestión de esperar, tres, dos, uno… — ¡Emmett viene a vivir con nosotros de nuevo!

— ¡¿En serio?! ¡Eso es excelente! La familia unida una vez más, después de tantos años… — ¡mi hermano vendría de vuelta a casa! — me alegro tanto… ¿Cuándo llega?

— La semana que viene — papá estaba brincando en una pierna por dentro — y eso me hace acordar que… ¡será tu cumpleaños ese día! Debo ir a comprar el regalo.

— Sabes que no tienes que comprarme nada…

— Cállese señorita, que un padre que ama a sus hijos, hace lo que sea por ellos…

Perfecto. El regalo de todos lo años. Desde los dieciséis años, cada cumpleaños me cambiaba el auto, y no es que lo cambiaba por uno de segunda mano, no… por uno de último modelo con un velocímetro que nunca alcanzaría a terminar.

— Ven a comer, ya está todo servido — le dije.

No dijo nada más, se metió la carne en la boca y lo único que se oía eran los utensilios sobre el plato.

— ¿Pones tú los platos en el lavavajillas?

— Sí, no te hagas problema, hija, vé a hacer lo que tengas que hacer.

— ¿Te importa si esta tarde vienen los chicos?

— No hay drama, que vengan — sonrió y siguió con su trabajo con el plato.

Subí a mi cuarto, encendí el ordenador, me conecté a mi cuenta de correo, Edward estaba conectado.

"Hola, ¿todo está bien?" me dijo "Sí, lo tomé mejor de lo que había imaginado" "¿De lo que había imaginado?" "Sí, verás… ambos sabíamos que esto pasaría" "Oh, vale" "¿vienes esta tarde?" "Sí, iré, después de todo… eres mi amiga" "Gracias, Edward, eres un gran amigo". Luego hablamos de un par de cosas sin sentido.

Cuando apagué la computadora, me fui a duchar, me cambié, y en el mismo instante en que había terminado de acomodar la mesa de la sala, sonó el timbre.

— Hola, chicos, ¿cómo andan? — les sonreí, vi rostros sorprendidos ante mi estado de ánimo, luego miraron a Alice como dándole la razón por algo desconocido para mí, cambiaron la expresión a la normal.

— Bien ¿y tú? — preguntó Jasper

— Excelente, esto de la soltería se me da muy bien — hubo varias risas — además… la semana que viene mi hermano se muda con nosotros, y… Alice me va a organizar una fiesta, así que…

— ¿Cómo es que siempre de tas cuenta de mis planes? — bufó Alice

— Eres bastante predecible, miga mía — todos rieron

— Me pregunto qué auto te comprará tu padre este año… — dijo Edward

— Espero que no sea amarillo como el Porsche de Alice, pero ese modelo no me disgustaría para nada…

— ¿Qué tiene de malo el amarillo? — chilló Alice

Y así transcurrió la tarde, de lo más normal, como siempre…

* * *

_Espero que le haya gustado el primero capítulo de mi primer fic de Twilight, la verdad es que he leído varios, todos muy buenos, y me entusiasmé con la idea… _

_El próximo capítulo lo subiré pronto, primero quiero ver si este primero va bien…_

_No se hagan problema, Bella no estará solterita por mucho tiempo, pobre de Charlie… jajjaja_

_Bueno… ¡¡¡nos estamos viendo prontito!!!_

_Yami Uma _


	2. Capítulo 2: Primeros días de mi nueva vi

Puertas abiertas al, Dios mío, qué digo… ¿amor?

**Disclaimer**: Luego de una decepción amorosa, Bella decide continuar su vida tratando de sobrellevar las cosas lo mejor posible. Sin saber que un misterioso chico se preocupaba por ella, sin saber que éste hacía lo que podía para acercársele, pero… ¿podrá ella ver que, después de todo, lo que sentían era… amor? ExB. TODOS HUMANOS.

**Summary: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos los derechos sobre Stephenie Meyer, a mí sólo me pertenece la historia que sigue, cualquier similitud con la realidad, es pura coincidencia.

* * *

**C**apítulo **2: **P**rimeros días de mi nueva vida**

Sentía las miradas de todos en mi espalda, me ponían nerviosa. Claro, para todo el mundo le era raro verme sin la compañía de Jacob, pero por lo menos podrían disimular un poco, por lo menos a mí no me veían hablando de otros a sus espaldas, ni lanzándole miradas extrañas. Pero estábamos en Forks, no podía ser de otra manera, nadie sabía de mi ruptura con Jake, por lo tanto se debían de sentir ofendidos, es ese pueblo las noticias no se escapan así como así.

Para colmo de males, un muchacho rubio se dirigía a mí con aire muy decidido, Mike.

— Hola, Bella — me sonrió. Hugh, qué asco — ¿cómo te encuentras?

— Excelente, Mike, no podría estar mejor — dije en tono aburrido — ahora, si me disculpas…

— ¡No! Espera un segundo… — esto no era bueno, estaba nervioso — me preguntaba si… ¿querrías ir al cine uno de estos días conmigo?

— Pero, ¿es que acaso no entiendes? Yo estoy… — metí la pata olímpicamente. No, yo no _estaba ya nadie_, ni la excusas estaban de mi lado — quiero decir, ¡Acabo de romper con Jacob y ya me estás invitando a salir! ¡Qué mal estás, Newton!

— Eso no fue un no rotundo, Swan. Yo creo que me dices esto sólo para mantener la farsa de que todavía estás mal por ese tal Jacob. Por fin te libraste de él, es un idiota.

— ¿Quieres un no? Pues, ¡no, no quiero salir contigo ni al pasillo de la escuela! — estaba que echaba chispas, en el fondo sabía que estaba siendo muy mala persona, es que este chico me sacaba de mis casillas — y para tu información… Jake y yo seguimos siendo grandes amigos, y espero que esto siga de esta manera siempre, ¡y no le vuelvas a llamar idiota!

Para mi satisfacción, pude ver cómo las comisuras de los labios se le iban para abajo y se le ensombrecían los ojos, pobre… ¡Pues qué estaba pensando, no tiene de pobre ni un pelo! Luego de esto, se dio media vuelta y se fue, con el rostro rojo como un tomate.

— Wow, Bells, veo que estás un poco malhumorada… — podía ver a la persona que me hablaba, aún cuando estaba a mis espaldas, hasta podía imaginar su enorme sonrisa…

— ¡Jake! ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien, todo tranquilo… —él estaba feliz, completamente feliz —ven, te presento a mi Leah…— me llevó hacia una hermosa chica que estaba hablando con otra al otro extremo del pasillo — Leah, ella es Bella, y Bella… bueno ya sabes quién es — la abrazó. Yo tenía razón con respecto a mi autoestima, era preciosa.

— Hola — saludo tímidamente ella, y me tendió su mano

— Hola, ¿cómo estás? — le sonreí, y ella me respondió

— Bien, ¿y vos?

— Bien, dime, ¿te trata bien, no? Mira porque puedo ponerle los puntos

— Sí, él es excelente — lo miró. Wow, esto era algo muy desconocido para mí, lo miraba con… amor. Era como cuando Jasper miraba a Alice, de repente me sentí fuera de lugar, yo estaba de más

— Me alegro… bueno, pues… nos vemos, me voy a clase — levanté la mano en saludo — se ven muy bien juntos. Leah, no lo dejes ir, es un gran chico

— Ya lo sé — me respondió, sonriente.

— Bella… — era Jacob — gracias.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por todo, y por decir que no soy un idiota. Después de todo lo que pasó, pensé que creerías que sí lo soy.

— No eres ningún idiota, si no, mi mejor amigo, siempre lo fuiste — él entendió mi indirecta — de nada. Pásense un día por mi casa.

— Está bien, nos vemos.

Me di vuelta, y empecé a caminar rumbo a mi salón, aunque faltaban diez minutos para que sonase el timbre.

**POV Edward**

No podía creer cómo es que el muy descarado podía ir así como así a presentarle a su nueva novia, luego de haberla dejado él tres días antes. Era un completo inútil, ni para hacerla feliz había servido, ella seguía con ese agujero negro todavía y, desde siempre. Creo que nunca la vi sonreír en serio, siempre que sus labios se curvaban, era por algún compromiso, fiestas, fotografías, alguna situación especial… Nunca porque de verdad estuviese contenta. Nadie había logrado sacarla de ese mundo en el que ella se veía encarcelada, mejor dicho, de aquella noche en que, para ella, su vida había dejado de tener sentido.

Y todo gracias al imbécil de James, que todavía se pasea por todos lados como si fuera un héroe por haberle arrebatado la inocencia a una Bella, que por aquel entonces salía con él; pero, claro está, ¿qué podía esperar de un novio tres años mayor que ella, y en comienzos de la adolescencia? Y, de todos modos, ¿qué hubiera podido hacer ella una vez que él se decidió a complicarle la vida? Todavía recuerdo cómo fue esa noche, se escuchaban las sirenas del coche patrulla por toda la ciudad, Carlisle, mi padre, también estaba buscando en su auto, Bella no aparecía. Recuerdo el rostro sombrío de Charlie mientras buscaba, hasta me pareció oírle decir algo de James, a él no le gustaba ese muchacho, pero ¿qué hace un padre frente a una hija en pleno enamoramiento adolescente?; más o menos a las cuatro de la madrugada llamó Billy Black, que, mientras sus hijos estaban haciendo una acampada en el bosque, habían encontrado a Bella, con todas las ropas rasgadas y lastimada por todo el cuerpo. El jefe de policía Swan estaba que no cabía en sí, y se pudo mucho peor al ver a su hija en el estado en que estaba. Alguien la había violado, además de las heridas que tenía. Ella no pudo decir quién fue hasta un año después, pero entonces no se podía hacer nada, porque James era menor de edad.

Bella nunca se pudo recuperar de semejante catástrofe, y nada de lo que la rodeaba la podía ayudar, ella no podía salir todavía del bosque, ella seguía siendo torturada todos los días. Tuvo que tomar mucho valor para empezar con Jacob, pero en realidad había decidido salir con él para no desentonar con el resto del grupo, Alice ya estaba con Jasper, Rosalie por ese entonces estaba con Laurent y yo, con Tanya (cortamos cuando ella se fue a Denali, pero igualmente yo tampoco quería seguir con ella), pobre Bella era la única sin novio, y por eso empezó con Jacob. Al final se dieron cuenta de que ambos se necesitaban el uno al otro, y por eso siguieron, hasta hace tres días.

Ahora Bella va a estar peor, por lo menos antes tenía un compañero de pesares (Jacob se encontraba deprimido por la muerte de su madre), aunque no lo amase.

Supongo que nosotros, como amigos, tendremos que acompañarla en todo momento, yo por lo menos. Aprovecharé todo lo que pueda para acercarme a ella. Si tan sólo pudiera confesarle mis sentimientos, decirle cuánto la amo, que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella…

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado el segundo cap !!!_

_un besoo , pronto verán más._

_Gracias a las que me dejaron reviews,, perooo plisss , qiero más !!! _


	3. Chapter 3: ¡Jueguemos como niños!

Puertas abiertas al, Dios mío, qué digo… ¿amor?

**Disclaimer**: Luego de una decepción amorosa, Bella decide continuar su vida tratando de sobrellevar las cosas lo mejor posible. Sin saber que un misterioso chico se preocupaba por ella, sin saber que éste hacía lo que podía para acercársele, pero… ¿podrá ella ver que, después de todo, lo que sentían era… amor? ExB. TODOS HUMANOS.

**Summary: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos los derechos sobre Stephenie Meyer, a mí sólo me pertenece la historia que sigue, cualquier similitud con la realidad, es pura coincidencia.

* * *

**C**apítulo **3: **¡J**uguemos como niños!**

**Bella POV**

Edward se comportó raro conmigo en lo que respectó a esa tarde, me ignoró durante toda la clase de biología y al final, en vez de esperarme como hacía siempre, se fue casi corriendo del salón. Parecía enojado. De todas formas no importa, tengo cosas más interesantes en qué preocuparme, como conseguir un pintor para remodelar la habitación de mi hermano, él quería las paredes de rojo suave, todavía me reía cuando me acordaba de su llamado.

— Disculpa Bella… pero, ¿podemos hablar?— era Edward, "qué bipolar", pensé

— Dime, ¿ahora sí me vas a hablar?

—Eh… sí, es que estaba descompuesto y no quería hablar mucho por eso.

— ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?— Dios, qué fácil que caía, ya estaba preocupada— ¿quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería?

— No, Bella ya nos estamos yendo a nuestras casas, ¿recuerdas?— cierto había terminado el instituto por ese día, me reí de mí misma— pero Alice me dijo que te dijera si querías ir a casa esta tarde, van a ir los chicos.

— Ok, voy. Nos vemos luego.

— Espera… quería pedirte disculpas por si te ofendiste hoy cuando no te hablé.

— No es que me ofendí, me sorprendí, ya que siempre hablamos de los más bien nosotros…

— Está bien— me sonrió.

— Espero que te sientas mejor, Eddie.

— Sí, ya estoy mejor, supongo que me calló mal el almuerzo.

— Nos vemos en tu casa.

Me fui pensando en Edward, pobre, yo lo había malinterpretado cuando en realidad estaba descompuesto.

**Edward POV**

No puedo creer que le haya dado una excusa tan mala a Bella, cuando no tenía excusa en realidad. Me había enojado sin sentido con ella sólo porque había estado hablando con su ex novio y la actual novia de éste, ella tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo, ¿quién era yo para juzgar aquello?

Por lo menos la vería en casa, Alice había tenido una buena idea. Me subí al auto, quise acelerar bastante para hacer el viaje más placentero, pero tampoco quería perderme el de delante a Bella, la seguí todo el trayecto, ella era consiente de ello. Cuando frenamos frente a mi casa y ella se bajó, me esperó, me alegré de ello, amaba los momentos en que nos encontrábamos a solas, simplemente adoraba el hecho de poder verla sin que nadie se pudiese dar cuenta de ello, para mi suerte, ella nunca lograba darse cuenta de cómo yo la miraba, ella lo único que hacía era observar el suelo, como si éste de pronto le resultara interesante. Abrí la puerta y la dejé pasar primero.

— ¡Llegué, Bella está conmigo! —grité, y Alice apareció con Jasper pisándole los talones.

Me dirigí a Jasper lentamente y, disimuladamente, le dije:

— Tienes mal abrochada la camisa

— Oh, gracias, ¿viniste con Bella, Eddie?— me lanzó una mirada significativa

— No, ella venía adelante y yo la seguí.

— Ahí viene Rosalie, voy a abrirle —era Alice la que hablaba ahora.

La cara de Bella en ese momento me llamó la atención, parecía sorprendida por alguna razón que no sabía, y esto, como siempre me pasaba con ella, me ponía ansioso y curioso.

— ¿Pasa algo, Bella?— le dije

— No, nada, es sólo que… ya mañana es trece, mi hermano llega y es…

—… ¡es tu cumpleaños!—completó Alice, eufórica.

— Sí, me parece que me voy… tengo que preparar algunas cosas y llamar al pintor, ¡Dios, hay tanto que hacer!— no, Bella, no se _podía _ir.

— ¿Cómo te vas a ir si recién llegas? Quedate un rato, yo le diré a nuestro pintor que pase la semana que viene por tu casa.

— Está bien, pero no puedo hasta muy tarde, debo cocinarle a Charlie—. Trató de sonreír, pero ahí estaba su sufrimiento otra vez, pude notar la mueca tensa que se le dibujó en el rostro. Me daba pena, y pensar que no podía hacer nada…

— No hay problema— Alice trató darle poca importancia al momento— ¿qué hacemos?

— Juguemos a algo— propuso Rosalie.

— ¡Verdad o consecuencia!— chilló me hermana

— No, es aburrido, mañana cumplo 18, Ali, ¿no crees que ya estamos grandes?— dijo Bella, la madura Bella, la que a mí me gustaba.

— Siempre estamos en edad de jugar a verdad o consecuencia, Bells. Creo que tienes miedo de que te hagamos hacer algo medio comprometido…

— No es eso, ya sabes que yo tengo experiencia en hechos embarazosos— y otra vez, la máscara dura en su rostro.

— Cierto, y por eso, ¡jugaremos!— Alice no _pareció _darse cuenta del segundo sentido de las palabras de Bella—. ¡Yo empiezo!

Estuvimos un rato sentados escuchando las cosas estúpidas que preguntaban las chicas, obviamente Bella no participaba en _esas _preguntas.

— Y… Bella, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que… bueno, ya sabes, con Jacob?— Alice, no podía ser otra.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Te volviste loca, Alice?

— Limítate a contestar.

— El sábado 30 de agosto— dicho esto, se ruborizó.

— Te toca preguntar Bella.

— Bien… Edward ¿verdad o consecuencia?

— Verdad

— ¿Quién te gusta?

— Tú— Oh, Dios, qué dije. Ella se quedó en estado de shock, así como todo el mundo, incluido yo.

— Bueno… ya es tarde, creo que me voy— no esperó respuesta, sólo se marchó, como yo, que me fui a mi habitación.

**Bella POV**

No podía creer lo que mis oídos acababan de escuchar, era simplemente imposible. Edward gustaba de mí, y me lo había dicho y yo no había respondido nada, pero ¿qué se suponía que debía responder? ¿Qué no le correspondía? Entré a mi casa con el propósito de cocinarle a Charlie e inmediatamente irme a dormir, necesitaba irme del mundo por un segundo, eran muchas emociones en pocos días, y mi mente no las podía soportar todas juntas. Hice carne al horno, simple, sin ninguna salsa, así nomás. Le dejé una nota a mi papá, y me fui a la cama… pero no me pude dormir, sólo pensaba en Edward y lo que él había dicho de sus sentimientos hacia mí.

* * *

_¡¡Y aquí tienen el tercer capítulo del fic!!_

_La verdad es que este me gusta mucho, pero el que viene está mejor, aunque Bella no avanzará nada con Edward…_

_Besos a todas las que leen el fic, espero que les guste._

_Yami Uma._


	4. Chapter 4: ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Puertas abiertas al, Dios mío, qué digo… ¿amor?

**Disclaimer**: Luego de una decepción amorosa, Bella decide continuar su vida tratando de sobrellevar las cosas lo mejor posible. Sin saber que un misterioso chico se preocupaba por ella, sin saber que éste hacía lo que podía para acercársele, pero… ¿podrá ella ver que, después de todo, lo que sentían era… amor? ExB. TODOS HUMANOS.

**Summary: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos los derechos sobre Stephenie Meyer, a mí sólo me pertenece la historia que sigue, cualquier similitud con la realidad, es pura coincidencia.

* * *

**Bella POV **

**C**apítulo **4: **¡F**eliz cumpleaños!**

**Bella POV**

No iba a dejar que el simple hecho de que Edward sintiese _algo_ por mí arruinara nuestra amistad, por eso lo llamé para decirle que no importaba, la mañana de mi cumpleaños recordé nuestra conversación de ese día:

_Flash Back_

— Hola Edward, ¿cómo estás?

— Supongo que bien, Bells, ¿y tú?

— Bien— hice una pausa para acomodar bien mis palabras— escucha… con respecto a lo de ayer, quiero decir, a lo que tú… ya sabes. Bueno, no quiero que eso interfiera en nuestra amistad, yo te quiero, pero como a un amigo o a un hermano, y… no quiero volver a cometer el error de confundirme amistad con amor.

— Me alegra que digas eso, yo tampoco quiero eso… y sabes que de cualquier manera yo estaré contigo, para lo que me necesites— parecía aliviado, y, como siempre, sincero.

— Gracias—. Era verdad, él _siempre _había estado conmigo—. ¿Vendrás esta tarde?

— No me lo perdería por nada— parecía estar sonriendo— nos vemos luego.

— Claro, saludos—. Y corté.

_Fin del Flash Back _

Estaba más que claro el porqué de mi intención de mantener a Edward a mi lado, él era el único que sabía _todo _acerca de aquella noche que todavía rondaba en mi cabeza permanentemente, a él le había podido contar todo, por alguna razón, para mí era más fácil hablar con él. Me sentía protegida y entendida en su presencia, no es que él haya sufrido algo como yo, y ruego a Dios porque eso no pase, pero algo en su actitud hacía que yo pudiese hablar de todo lo que quisiese, él _sabe _cómo consolarme, muchas veces pienso que puede leer mi mente, por muy loco que suene esto, pero es la verdad, a veces no necesito emitir sonido, basta una mirada y él ya está a mi lado consolándome sin saber a qué se debe mi actitud. Es verdad, nos entendemos bien. De alguna manera, juntos seríamos una gran pareja, pero no quiero repetir ese error, como le había dicho a él. No me perdonaría nunca por perder una amistad como esa por una simple pelea de novios. De chica había estado muy enamorada de él, pero yo estaba con James, y él, con Tanya; las cosas no funcionaron para ninguno de los dos, aunque mi final fue mucho antes que el de él, cuando empecé con Jacob todavía estaban juntos, pero unos meses después, las cosas no estaban muy bien y a parte Tanya se tuvo que ir a vivir a Alaska.

Un sonido proveniente del jardín me sacó de mis pensamientos. Emmet había llegado. Corrí afuera, y allí se encontraba él. Mucho más alto, musculoso y lindo que la última vez que lo vi, cuando lo fui a visitar el verano anterior, sonreía como siempre, todos mis recuerdos de él eran así, excepto el de cuando mamá falleció, pero eso fue cuando éramos muy pequeños, y tampoco sé con exactitud mucho de ese momento.

— Hola hermanita— pero Dios mío, ¡qué vozarrón!— ¿me extrañabas?

— ¡Emmet!— literalmente salté encima de él.

— Qué efusividad, Bells. Yo también me alegro de verte.

— ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte! No sabes cómo te extrañaba

— Yo también… ¡Ah, y feliz cumpleaños!

— Gracias

— Eso me recuerda que Charlie quiere mostrarte tu regalo…

— Uh, mi _nuevo _auto.

— Tú lo has dicho.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, hija!— Charlie y esa sonrisa que sólo ponía para que le acepte el regalo.

— Gracias, papá— dije sin ganas, no quería ver cuánto había gastado este año.

— ¿Crisis de los 18 años?

— No, crisis de "_no quiero auto caro nuevo"_

Él soltó una estridente carcajada.

— Vamos, no es para tanto, yo te hago este regalo porque eres mi pequeña y te quiero mucho.

— Está bien, hagamos esto de una vez.

Nos dirigimos en su auto a la única consecionaria de autos en Forks, nada accesible debo decir.

— Hola Mark, ¿cómo estás?— Charlie le hablaba al vendedor.

— Bien, ¿y tú?

— Bien. Vengo a buscar el regalo de mi niña.

— Ya no soy una niña, papá—. Dije entre dientes.

— Para mí siempre lo serás, Bells.

— Bueno Charlie, aquí está— Mark estaba sacando una tela de encima de un auto, cuando terminó con su tarea me quedé impresionada, era hermoso, pero también era…

— ¡Un volvo! Alcanza los 220 kilómetros por hora sin problemas, y, haciéndolo esforzarse un poco puede un poco más, hija—. A mi padre le brillaban los ojos, se lo hubiese comprado para él.

— Pero, ¡este auto es igual al de Edward!

— ¿Y? ¿Se enojará por eso?— se burló.

— No, pero… no puedo hacer eso, estaría copiándome de él

— Pero tú no fuiste la que compró el auto, ¿no?

— No, pero…

— Nada de peros, señorita, es este auto y se terminó la historia—. Se dirigió a Mark— ¿Puede mi hija llevarse el auto ahora mismo?

— Sí, ya que usted hizo los trámites la semana pasada…

— Pues entonces, Bella, ¿qué esperas?

— No tengo las llaves, papá

Me tiró las llaves, y yo las agarré en el aire.

Salí del lugar echando chispas.

— ¿Puedo ir contigo, Bells?— era Emmet.

— Sí, hermano, puedes venir conmigo, pero ni pienses que voy a pasar de los 60 kilómetros por hora.

— Vamos, hermanita… no te viene mal un poco de diversión, te ves… deprimida— me sonrió.

— Súbete y no digas más nada, por favor.

Nos subimos, y arranqué el auto.

— Sigues siendo aburrida, ¿eh? Veo que ese tal Jacob que tanto me hablaste por mail no te ha divertido mucho, ¿no? Hablando de él, quiero conocerlo, debo darles mi bendición.

— ¿A quién le vas a dar la bendición tú? Si quieres conocerlo, él irá con su novia esta tarde a casa— había hablado también con él esa mañana.

— ¿A caso su novia no eres tú?

— No terminamos hace poco, ya sabes, él y yo no tuvimos que ser nunca novios…

— ¿Te dejó por otra? Ya va a ver ese… ese…

— Lo único que Jake va a ver es a mi hermano sonriendo porque es mi cumpleaños, ¿está bien?— Ya faltaba poco para llegar a casa.

— Pero, ¿qué es lo que pasó? ¿Cómo es que lo defiendes?

— Ya te dije, nunca tuvimos que ser algo más que amigos, él es como otro hermano para mí— Emmet frunció el seño— pero no se compara contigo. Pero, como te iba diciendo, él fue como una excusa para no tener que estar sola en casa, recordando… creo que ya sabes.

Hizo sonar sus dedos.

— Sí, sé, sé muy bien, Bella, y si llego a ver a ese maldito dando vueltas cerca…

— Llegamos— le interrumpí, no quería escucharlo.

Me pasé el resto de la tarde organizando todo para cuando llegaran todos, quería mantenerme ocupada. Me reí sola al imaginar lo que pensaría Edward acerca de mi nuevo auto, la cara de confusión que pondría, su sonrisa…

Tal vez ya estaba pensando demasiado en él…

* * *

_¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Verán que Bella ya está descubriendo nuevos intereses por Edward, jajaj _

_Bueno, ¡espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! Ya no veo la hora de escribir el que viene, va a ser muy divertido, y… lo que todos quieren, Bella se va a dar cuenta de algunas cosillas… igual no se hagan muchas ilusiones que con Edward no va a pasar mucho… _

_Besos a todos, y ¡gracias por los reviews y por agregarme a favoritos como he visto que muchos han hecho! En serio, muchas gracias…_

_Nos estamos leyendo…_

_Yami Uma_


	5. Chapter 5: Reto

Puertas abiertas al, Dios mío, qué digo… ¿amor?

Summary: Luego de una decepción amorosa, Bella decide continuar su vida tratando de sobrellevar las cosas lo mejor posible. Sin saber que un misterioso chico se preocupaba por ella, sin saber que éste hacía lo que podía para acercársele, pero… ¿podrá ella ver que, después de todo, lo que sentían era… amor? ExB. TODOS HUMANOS.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos los derechos sobre Stephenie Meyer, a mí sólo me pertenece la historia que sigue, cualquier similitud con la realidad, es pura coincidencia.

* * *

Capítulo 5: Reto

Bella POV

Eran las cinco en punto, ya era hora de que los chicos empezaran a llegar, está bien, no se puede esperar que lleguen justo a tiempo, pero con Alice de por medio…

Sonó el timbre. Eran las cinco y un minuto.

— ¡Hola chicos!

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bella!— dijeron todos al unísono.

— Gracias— les sonreí.

— Me parece a mí, o… hay un auto igual al mío _justo _el día en que tu padre te cambia el auto— (nótese el sarcasmo en la voz de Edward).

— Eh… sí, a mi padre le pareció conveniente que yo decida empezar mi carrera de corredora de autos ahora que cumplo la mayoría de edad.

— Ah, creo que te entiendo. Algún día probaremos quién maneja mejor, ya que estamos en igualdad de condiciones.

— Fecha y hora, Cullen. Y juro que ahí estaré.

Él pareció querer decir algo, pero Alice se le adelantó.

— Parece que estamos de más aquí—. Se burló— ¿nos vas a dejar pasar, Bella?

— Oh, sí, pasen por favor, disculpen. Todos caminaron dentro de la sala.

— Así me gusta.

— ¡Bella! Dice Charlie que se tiene que ir, que le perdones, pero que hubo un problema en la Push.

— ¿Qué pasó?— me preocupé.

— Parece que los Lakers pierden— me sonrió— le dio vergüenza decírtelo y salió por la puerta trasera—. Fruncí el seño—. No te pongas mal, Bells, mejor así. ¿Me presentarás a tus amigos?

— Sí, bueno, esta pequeña de aquí, es Alice. La rubia que parece modelo, es Rosalie, pero le decimos Rose— se sonrieron— este muchacho muy parecido a la recién nombrada, es Jasper, su hermano gemelo— mi hermano pareció evaluarlo— y este otro es Edward— "que tiene los ojos más lindos del mundo, un cuerpo que derrite, y, hablar con él, provoca _tantas _sensaciones… Dios, qué son estos pensamientos impúdicos, cállate Bella, menos mal que nadie lee la mente", pensé.

— Es un placer conocerlos, mi hermana se la pasa hablando de ustedes—. Sólo miraba a Rose, quien le correspondía la mirada. Perfecto, una futura pareja.

— ¿Dónde tienes el equipo de música, Bells?— preguntó Alice.

— Dentro del mueble que sostiene la televisión.

— Ven Jasper, necesito que me ayudes, está desconectado el equipo.

— Y tú… ¿estás en el mismo curso que Bella?— le dijo Emmet a Rosalie.

— Sí, aunque tendría que estar en la universidad, pero de chicos mis padres viajaban mucho con nosotros y perdimos un año—. Le contestó Rose.

— A mí me pasó algo parecido, pero el año perdido lo pasé en diferentes quirófanos con un problema de la columna—. Luego de esto se separaron del resto y se pusieron a hablar entre ellos.

— Bella, creo haberte escuchado decirme algo sobre que diga una fecha y una hora para nuestro reto, pero, como soy muy caballeroso, te dejaré elegir a ti—. Sí que es muy caballeroso. Pensé unos segundos para procesar lo que me había dicho.

— No, tú di fecha y hora. Yo digo el lugar.

— Si así lo deseas…— pensó unos minutos— 13 de octubre, a las 1700, y por si no sabes qué hora es las 1700…

— Sé a qué te refieres con 1700, Cullen. Cinco de la tarde, ¿contento?— Sonrió— Y el lugar… La curva en la cual se encuentra la divisoria entre la Push y Forks, hasta 15 Km. después de la largada.

— Pero a esa hora por allí pasan autos…

— Te concedo eso, por lo tanto será en calle de tierra—. Hizo una mueca—. Sí, Cullen, tendrás que poner tu querido auto en la tierra—. Hice una pausa—. Ya sé dónde será, al norte de donde termina el terreno de tu casa, más o menos 400 metros después, allí hay una calle que no se utiliza. ¿Recuerdas que de niños andábamos en las bicicletas por allí?

— Lo recuerdo muy bien, Swan…

— Escucha, _Eddie_... sólo _yo _utilizo el apellido para referirme a los demás, y sólo cuando estamos en medio de una apuesta

— ¿Quieres apostar?— me interrumpió.

— Sólo si quieres sufrir luego…

— Bien, apostemos. Di qué harás si yo pierdo, cosa que es imposible…

— Tu pelota de baloncesto firmada por Cobbie Bryan.

— No esa pelota no, por favor…

— ¿Tienes miedo de perder, Cullen?

— No claro que no. Entonces eso deja a mi elección lo que tú me darás cuando pierdas.

— No cantes Victoria. No sabes de lo que soy capaz cuando estoy en competencia, querido amigo.

— Bien, está bien que te tengas fé—. Pareció pensar por unos segundos. Luego se dirigió a mi oído—. Quiero una cita, tú y yo, solos.

Me sorprendí de que dijera eso, Edward no era de _esos _chicos.

— Está bien, de todas maneras, perderás, así que…

— No cantes Victoria. No sabes de lo que soy capaz cuando estoy en competencia, querida _amiga_— hizo énfasis en la palabra amiga.

Nuevamente sonó el timbre.

— ¡Jacob! ¡Leah! ¿Cómo están?

— Bien, Bells. ¿Y tú?

— De maravilla.

— ¡Qué buen auto el de este año!

— Sí, y ya estoy viendo cómo romperlo…

— ¿Por qué?

— Edward y yo apostamos: correremos en calle de tierra.

— Y… ¿qué apostaron?

— Si él pierde, que de seguro será así…— Edward carraspeó— tendrá que darme su pelota firmada por Cobbie Bryan— y si yo pierdo…— no podía decirlo en voz alta.

— Saldrá conmigo al cine—. Completó Edward.

Todos se quedaron absortos al escuchar eso, al igual que yo, todos se sorprendieron de que Edward hiciese eso. Cuando el segundo de petrificación pasó, se escucharon algunas carcajadas, obviamente, ni Emmet ni Jacob estaban incluidos.

— Si llego a saber que tienes malas intenciones con mi hermana…— empezó Emmet.

—…te patearé el trasero— concluyó Jake.

— Es sólo una salida de amigos— se defendió mi amigo.

— Más te vale— soltaron mi hermano y mi mejor amigo al unísono.

Al anochecer todos se fueron, y yo me fui a dormir, pues estaba muy cansada.

Al principio me costó conciliar el sueño, por un lado quería que fuera el trece de octubre y demostrarle que era buena manejando, porque sabía que tenía posibilidades de ganar, pero por otro lado me ponía nerviosa por si él ganaba, ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer en una cita con un amigo que aceptó que le gustabas? Esa era una de las preguntas que rondaban mi cabeza, por otro lado me tenía intrigada y asombrada el hecho de que Edward se hubiese animado a decir aquello, yo lo creía distinto a los otros…

No sé bien en qué momento me sumí en la inconciencia, pero recuerdo que soñé con él, y parecía que estuviésemos en una cita, él y yo, solos… como mi amigo me había dicho esa tarde.

* * *

_Y, ¿qué tal? Aquí tienen a Edward tratando de acercarse un poco a Bella, pobrecita es medio lerda, pero ya van a ver cómo se da cuenta de está enamorada, ya sé que enamorada es mucho para ahora, que recién empieza la historia, pero esto mismo es lo que se dará cuenta que está, y digamos que él no va a oponer resistencia…_

_No prometo que estas cosas pasen en el próximo capítulo, pero creo que más o menos por el final de ese va a pasar algo que va a cambiar el modo de pensar de Bella rotundamente._

_Bueno, muchas gracias por sus reviews, no saben lo que me gusta encontrar notas nuevas cada vez que reviso, además que cada vez me llegan más mails de gente que agrega la historia a favoritos ¡Gracias, en serio!_

_Nos estamos leyendo…_

_Yami Uma _


	6. 6 El acelerador es el de la derecha

Puertas abiertas al, Dios mío, qué digo… ¿amor?

**Disclaimer**: Luego de una decepción amorosa, Bella decide continuar su vida tratando de sobrellevar las cosas lo mejor posible. Sin saber que un misterioso chico se preocupaba por ella, sin saber que éste hacía lo que podía para acercársele, pero… ¿podrá ella ver que, después de todo, lo que sentían era… amor? ExB. TODOS HUMANOS.

**Summary: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos los derechos sobre Stephenie Meyer, a mí sólo me pertenece la historia que sigue, cualquier similitud con la realidad, es pura coincidencia.

* * *

Capítulo 6: El acelerador es el de la derecha

Edward POV

Cada vez estaba más ansioso por la carrera que tendría en contra de Bella, entre clases me veía, inconscientemente, creando estrategias de cómo sería más fácil ganarle. Jamás la había visto manejar en alta velocidad, pero todos asegurababan que sería difícil. En estos últimos años, ella había adquirido una gran habilidad en los deportes, no como cuando éramos niños, que siempre andaba con lastimaduras causadas por sus frecuentes caídas. Pero cuando empezó con toda la depresión, se unió a varios clubs de deportes, y realmente ahora es buena en todo, comparte conmigo la clase de baloncesto, y cuando jugamos uno contra uno no siempre gano, a parte de que siempre tiene estrategias diferentes, es muy rápida para pensar. Clap, el entrenador dice que si Newton va a seguir jugando como hasta ahora, la va a disfrazar de él para los partidos, y yo espero que lo haga, odio a Mike, encima que se le tira encima a Bella.

—Cullen, ¿pensando cómo vas a perder tu querida pelota? —dijo la voz más hermosa que escuché en mi vida.

—La verdad es que estaba imaginando nuestra cita, ¿qué prefieres, ir al cine o una cena en un restaurante de Port Angel? —me di vuelta y allí estaba ella, sonriendo con sorna.

—En caso de que me agarre un infarto en el medio de la carrera y por eso ganes, no creo que vayas a salir, si no que tendrás que ir a mi velorio.

Dios quisiera que nunca murieses.

—Verás cómo consigo que me acerquen tu cajón para que cumplas tu parte de la apuesta, aunque se trate de nuestro último adiós.

—Mi testamento expresa claramente mi aberración a las citas, tal vez en mi próxima vida me haga una pasada por aquí para cumplir, no vaya a ser que no entre al Cielo por una deuda contigo.

Ya me hubiese gustado a mí que nos encontremos luego.

—Me gustaría sentirme halagado, pero juro que me gustaría que de verdad tú quieras salir conmigo, y no porque tuvieses que cumplir una apuesta —Por un segundo pude ver la sorpresa en sus ojos. Se tendría que acostumbrar, si no me dejaba acercarme a ella, yo me tendría que hacer ese lugar.

—Sigue soñando, Cullen —y dicho esto, se fue.

—No hay problema, ten por seguro que lo haré —me dije a mí mismo.

Los días pasaron de manera descomunalmente rápida, no podía creer que ya estábamos en la primera semana de octubre. Cada vez que Bella y yo nos encontrábamos en los pasillos o en clases, ella me recordaba cuánto faltaba para el gran acontecimiento, como llamaba ella a la carrera. El instituto en pleno estaba al tanto de nuestro pequeño enfrentamiento, y estaba seguro de haber escuchado que Mike y Tyler cruzaban apuestas, obviamente Newton estaba del lado de Bella. Por otro lado, no podía dejar de sentirme cohibido por las miradas intimidantes de Emmet y Jacob, igualmente no iba a cambiar de parecer sólo por ellos. Iba a hacer lo que fuese para ganar esa cita con Bella, era lo que más me había ilusionado en años.

Una voz extremadamente aguda y excitada me sacó de mis pensamientos.

— ¿En qué piensas, hermanito? —Chilló Alice, como no podía ser otra —haz el favor de dejarle la ropa a Bella, parece que la estás desnudando con la mirada.

—Eh… esto, yo no… estaba mirándola así — ¿de verdad la estaba mirando de esa forma?

—Disimula, Eddie —cómo odiaba cuando me decía así, sólo le permitía a cierta persona de ojos chocolates llamarme de esa forma, pero tampoco era que me agradase, simplemente me gustaba más cómo sonaba su voz.

— ¿A qué día estamos? —sabía más o menos en qué semana estábamos, pero con todo mi desorden temporal del último mes, me había perdido.

—8 de octubre —rió pícaramente.

Demonios, faltaban sólo cinco días. Realmente la fecha me había tomado desprevenido.

Bella POV

Esa mañana me desperté con poco apetito, tenía un extraño vacío en el estómago, debía de ser la ansiedad. Me iba a gustar mucho ver la cara de Edward cuando tuviese que entregarme su pelota. ¿Para qué quería una pelota de baloncesto firmada por Cobbie Bryan cuando ni siquiera me gustaban los Lakers? La verdad, era mi instinto maléfico de hacer sufrir a Edward, pobrecito… pero se lo merecía, él me iba a hacer pagar un precio mucho peor si es que ganaba, cosa que era totalmente imposible.

—Ya tienes el desayuno, Emmet— grité desde la cocina.

— ¿Me pusiste los cereales de los Ositos Cariñositos? — se escuchó desde arriba. Puse los ojos en blanco, siempre tenía que decir algo estúpido.

—Sí, querido hermanito. También tienes listo el biberón.

— ¡Eres la mejor! —se escuchó una masa de antinatural magnitud bajar corriendo las escaleras y, unos pocos segundos después, se tiró encima mío.

—Sal de arriba mío, ¿quieres? —Casi no podía respirar —quiero vivir para derrotar a Edward. (N/A: tono malicioso, arrastrando las sílabas)

— ¿Es hoy no? —ahora parecía un poco serio, se veía el esfuerzo que hacía para lograr aquel tono.

—Sí, hablando de eso… voy a cargarle gasolina al coche.

—Espérame que te acompaño —prácticamente se tragó el desayuno —vamos.

Salimos, yo conducía y él hablaba, siempre era así.

—… y me tengo que comprar un auto, porque no es muy masculino que tu hermana te lleve al instituto en su auto, que además es un gran auto y yo no tengo ni siquiera un monopatín… —debe de haber sido la única parte de la conversación que escuché el resto era como un murmullo lejano, mi mente se encontraba lejos…

…donde sólo éramos Edward y yo, él en su auto y yo en él mío, disfrutando de la velocidad, pensando cómo adelantarse al otro, y saboreando el posible resultado de aquel enfrentamiento, seguramente si él ganaba me iba a ver obligada a acompañarlo a donde él quisiera llevarme, no tendría que dejarme pensar que aquello podía tener otro significado que el del hecho de que éramos dos amigos que salían a cenar juntos; a veces me encontraba a mí misma planeando inconscientemente qué llevaría puesto, y me obligaba a dejar el tema ahí, no iba a dejarme vencer de ninguna manera.

—Bella, ¿piensas seguir hasta Canadá? —Diablos, nos habíamos pasado como diez cuadras de donde se encontraba la gasolinera.

—Demonios, ¿es que no me podrías haber avisado cuando estábamos más cerca? —soltó una carcajada estridente, otra cosa muy de él.

— ¿Se puede saber en qué estás pensando que no te diste cuenta de que sí te avisé cuando estábamos cerca?

—Estaba escuchando el motor para asegurarme de que no hubiese ningún problema —mentí.

—Eres toda una profesional, Bells —se burló.

—Gracias —ahora sí habíamos llegado.

—Chau, pa. Vamos Emmet.

— ¿Va a ir Rosalie? —preguntó mi hermano. Últimamente estaba muy obsesionado con Rose.

—Supongo que sí, todo el instituto irá.

—Papá me dijo que me iba a comprar un auto, así que tengo que elegir uno, ¿me acompañas el lunes para mirar en la concesionaria?

—Sí, pero yo ya sé de uno que te va a gustar —lo había visto el día de mi cumpleaños.

— ¿Cuál? —parecía emocionado.

—Un Jeep Wrangler.

— ¿Es ese que se parece al Hamer? —le gustó.

—Sí, es rápido y muy grande, lo puedes meter por todos lados, pero no va a entrar en nuestra cochera.

—No importa, compraré ese. Gracias hermanita.

—De nada

Seguimos nuestro camino y Emmet no paraba de dar cháchara acerca de su próximo coche. Cuando llegamos el campo estaba lleno, y, obviamente mi rival estaba allí. Todas las chicas suspiraban al verlo con su traje de corredor de NASCAR, no podían ser tan estúpidas, él era un chico más.

—Hola Bella —escuché su voz aterciopelada detrás de mí, estaba demasiado cerca mío ya que podía sentir su aliento en mi cuello. Di un paso adelante y me di vuelta, para no chocar con su rostro. Dejé de respirar al ver sus hermosos ojos verdes brillar de esa manera, nunca lo había visto así, parecía emocionado.

— ¿Nerviosa? —había notado algún cambio en mi expresión.

—Eso quisieras —le respondí.

—Súbete a tu auto y terminemos esto de una vez, tengo que prepararme para una cita —me dedicó una mirada significativa.

—Pensé que ibas a decir: "tengo que prepararme para entregar una pelota de baloncesto" —imité su voz, aunque sólo salió de mi boca un sonido grave, nadie podía imitar su voz.

—Eso quisieras —él sí podía imitarme.

—Súbete al auto, Cullen.

De un momento a otro ya me encontraba en la línea de largada haciendo sonar mi motor, calentándolo. Edward hacía lo mismo, pero él me miraba, como queriendo intimidarme, pero no lo iba a lograr. De repente se escuchó la estridente voz de Emmet, habíamos decidido que él sería el que daría la orden de largada.

—Corredores prepárense. No quiero trampas en esta carrera —era todo un profesional —Bella, más te vale ganar, no quiero que salgas con este depravado —muchos soltaron un grito de asombro al escuchar cuál era el precio que yo debería pagar en caso de perder —Bueno, en sus marcas, listos… ¡FUERA! —aceleré, mi auto salió sin esfuerzo, pero el de Edward también, me encontraba concentrada en todo, pero en un momento miré hacia mi izquierda donde iba mi rival, emparejado a mi auto. Me sonrió y me saludó, pero no tuvo el efecto que esperaba, ya que yo había acelerado más antes, y ya me encontraba a unos dos metros adelantada, podía ver la pelota de Cobbie Bryan en mi estante, y para mi gran satisfacción, parecía que Edward se había quedado petrificado porque seguía al mismo ritmo, supongo que se estaría despidiendo de su cita conmigo…

…algo en mi estómago se movió, o desapareció, porque volví a sentir el vacío que había sentido a la mañana, por un lado quería salir con Edward para ver qué me tenía preparado y por el otro quería salir con él porque algo en ese vacío me estaba diciendo que quería ir, que quería ver la cara de él al estar solos, escuchar lo que me diría, ver sus ojos… mi corazón se estrujó al recordar ese brillo que se formaba en sus pupilas cuando cruzábamos miradas, que me dejaba sin respiración, y después estaba su expresión de antes de subirnos a los autos, que me había quitado el aliento, en ese momento me había parecido que el cambió se había producido en él, pero la que había cambiado era yo, todo había cambiado, ahora lo veía bien, todo este acercamiento que se había provocado con la carrera entre nosotros me había hecho ver todo desde un punto que lo abarcaba todo… ya sabía lo que sentía, y me había tomado años darme cuenta. Era por eso que podía hablar de muchas cosas en él, porque en realidad quería compartirlo todo con él, porque quería entregarle mis secretos, hacerlos también suyos…

De la nada, no supe cómo ni por qué, pero solté el acelerador y presioné el freno, no había llegado a la meta, pero mi corazón había tomado una decisión que mi cerebro todavía no procesaba…

…vi al auto de Edward pasar frente al mío, y lo vi llegar a la meta. Allí, en vez de frenar, bajó la velocidad pero dio la vuelta y llegó hasta donde me encontraba yo, todavía petrificada. Se bajó de su coche.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Asentí lentamente — ¿no te dio un infarto? —Negué — entonces, ¿no sabes que el acelerador es el pedal de la derecha?

—Lo sé —dije en un susurro —es que… no sé —se me escapó una lágrima —me voy, me tengo que ir a preparar para esta noche —sonrió con arrogancia.

—Vístete más bonita, si es que eso es posible —me guiñó un ojo. Y yo volvía a perder el aliento

No lo podía creer, no sólo me gustaba, yo amaba a Edward Cullen.

* * *

¡Aquí tienen el capítulo 6! Me gustó mucho este, es larguito, pero es muy emotivo. 

Espero que a ustedes también les guste. Gracias como siempre por los reviews, son excelentes chicas…

Bueno, debo ir a estudiar geografía, besos a todos…

Nos estamos leyendo…

Yami Uma.


	7. 7 Cita

Puertas abiertas al, Dios mío, qué digo… ¿amor?

**Disclaimer**: Luego de una decepción amorosa, Bella decide continuar su vida tratando de sobrellevar las cosas lo mejor posible. Sin saber que un misterioso chico se preocupaba por ella, sin saber que éste hacía lo que podía para acercársele, pero… ¿podrá ella ver que, después de todo, lo que sentían era… amor? ExB. TODOS HUMANOS.

**Summary: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos los derechos sobre Stephenie Meyer, a mí sólo me pertenece la historia que sigue, cualquier similitud con la realidad, es pura coincidencia.

* * *

Capítulo 7: Cita

Bella POV

Se suponía que no debía estar nerviosa, después de todo, iba a salir a cenar con un amigo de toda mi vida, pero, vaya pequeño detalle, me había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él, en consecuencia, estaba al borde del desmayo y/o paro cardíaco.

— ¡Bella! ¿Qué pasó allá? —Emmet había llegado y me gritaba desde la cocina — ¿Te das cuenta de que me hiciste perder 50 dólares por tu pequeña equivocación entre el freno y el acelerador? ¿Es que no sabes manejar?

Sentí a alguien subir la escalera, y luego cómo mi puerta se abría.

—Emmet, sí se manejar, apuesto a que si corro contra ti, te gano —y ahora me daba cuenta de que lo había dejado sin medio de transporte a 10 kilómetros de casa —a propósito, ¿en qué viniste?

—Rose me trajo —sonrió —pero no me cambies de tema… a parte, ¡tendrás que salir con ese Cullen!

—Se llama Edward —por qué tenía que ser cierto que enamorarse implicaba sentir cosas en el estómago, estúpido enamoramiento —. Y es mi amigo, va a ser como salir con un amigo a cenar, nada más.

— ¿No viste cómo te mira? —inquirió mi hermano.

—Eh… ¿cómo un amigo? —le contesté, sarcástica.

—No te hagas la tonta, Bells… Cuando te ve, sus ojos se iluminan, y te mira como si fueras su centro… es realmente asqueroso verlo cuando está contigo.

—Me hace acordar a la sonrisa estúpida que pones cuando hablas de Rosalie.

—Qué mentirosa eres —y dicho esto, se fue.

Me terminé de preparar para mi cita con Edward, me pregunté cómo se vería, pero si por mí fuese, hasta un trapo sucio le quedaría bien, pero, obviamente, Alice no lo dejaría.

Luego de media hora, escuché una bocina en la puerta de mi casa. Comencé a híper ventilar y mis manos sudaban, ¿tenía que ser todo tan asqueroso? Bajé las escaleras tratando de no caerme, igualmente, ya había pasado esa etapa, era sólo un reflejo controlar que mis pies fuesen por el camino correcto, mi torpeza era lo único que no extrañaba de antes.

Una vez abajo, me miré por última vez en el espejo, me gustaba como me quedaba aquel conjunto, Alice me lo había elegido, como toda mi ropa, ella amaba ir de compras y yo lo odiaba, por eso cada vez que necesitaba actualizar mi ropero le daba dinero a ella para que haga las compras y ella lo hacía feliz ya que, según ella, si fuera yo la que comprara mis cosas, me vería horrible.

Inspiré y exhalé una vez más antes de salir.

Edward POV

Cuando salió me quedé perplejo, estaba hermosa, llevaba un conjunto de camisa y falda azules con sandalias y cartera plateada, el pelo lo tenía suelto pero arreglado, y se había maquillado un poco, perfecto para ella.

—Parece que hoy es tu día de lentitud —le dije, pues desde que había dado señal de que había llegado habían pasado un poco menos de diez minutos.

—A los chicos hay que hacerlos esperar —me contestó, y yo reí.

—Estás muy hermosa, aunque ese no sea el adjetivo adecuado, porque no hay palabras que alcancen para expresarlo con exactitud —se ruborizó. Justo cuando iba a decir algo, salió Emmet, lo que me temía que pasaría.

—Más te vale no sobrepasarte —amenazó —porque no dudaré en pegarte una buena paliza.

—Déjalo ya, Emmet —Bella me defendió —vámonos, antes de que se le ocurra hacer algo —se subió del lado del copiloto. ¡Dios! Qué poco caballero, no le abrí la puerta del auto.

—En serio, pórtate bien, Cullen —Jasper tendría que decir lo mismo de él.

—No hay problema, no haré nada malo.

—Más te vale.

Arranqué el motor y salimos. Bella iba muy callada, estaba muy pensativa, eso me mataba, quería saber qué pasaba por su mente en ese momento. Decidí romper el hielo antes de que se friera mi cerebro.

— ¿Qué te pasó hoy, en la pista? Ibas tan bien… —pareció pensar su respuesta unos segundos, esta chica quería matarme de ansiedad.

—Me pareció ver un animalito en el camino, y no lo quería pisar, y una vez que frené, ya me habías pasado, no tenía caso intentar siquiera llegar a la meta —razonable respuesta.

— ¿Cuándo te unes a Greenpeace? —ella sonrió.

—Aunque no lo creas ya estoy afiliada —buscó algo en su billetera —mira —me mostró un carnet con el logo de Greenpeace y su foto pegada en la tarjeta, había salido tan linda… —la foto es horrible.

—Yo creo que saliste muy bien —volvió a sonrojarse, le quedaba tan bien ese rubor en su rostro, me daba una sensación de frescura, inocencia…

—Deja de mentir, ese día tenía fiebre y estaba pálida, parecía un vampiro —reí ante su comentario.

—Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen de los vampiros… que son bellos —lo había leído en algún libro por ahí.

—Pues yo sería el único vampiro feo en el mundo

—Lo dudo mucho —en ese momento llegamos, aparqué y bajé rápidamente para abrirle la puerta del copiloto, no se me iba a escapar esta vez.

Pasamos la cena hablando de las cosas de siempre, hasta que la hice llegar a un tipo de charla incómoda, pero por alguna extraña razón, ella pareció aliviada de hablar de ese tema.

— ¿Sabes por qué quise que este fuese el precio para que pague por perder la carrera? —noté en sus ojos la sorpresa. Pareció dudar unos segundos.

—No —aunque yo dudaba que fuera cierto.

—Bueno, como ya sabes… me gustas y yo… quería pasar un tiempo a solas contigo —piensa rápido Edward, dile las cosas con calma, y caballerosidad, y si ella no te corresponde, no te pongas mal, después de todo, es muy probable que te rechace, pensé —para que hablemos… hace mucho que no hablábamos de otra cosa que no fuera nuestra apuesta, y me alegra que hayas perdido. Me gustaría saber si tú sientes algo por mí, quiero decir, algo más que una amistad —paré de hablar para evaluar su expresión, parecía estar librándose una batalla en su mente, seguramente estaba pensando qué palabras usar para no herir mis sentimientos —si no sientes lo mismo que yo… lo voy a entender, de todas maneras, era obvio que me ibas a rechazar y… —pude sentir como unos dulces labios se posabas sobre los míos, me quedé petrificado en mi lugar, ¡dale Edward! Correspóndele, pensaba en mi fuero interno, y me hice caso. El beso no fue largo, pero para mí fue suficiente para saber que Bella sí sentía algo por mí — ¡Wow! —fue lo único que pude decir.

Indudablemente, ése había sido el mejor día de mi vida.

* * *

¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Finalmente el beso tan esperado por todos… 

Bueno, no tengo palabras, a parte de que estoy apurada por ir a gimnasia, así que me voy…

¡Besos y gracias por los reviews! 

Nos estamos leyendo…

Yami Uma


	8. Castigo

Puertas abiertas al, Dios mío, qué digo… ¿amor?

**Disclaimer**: Luego de una decepción amorosa, Bella decide continuar su vida tratando de sobrellevar las cosas lo mejor posible. Sin saber que un misterioso chico se preocupaba por ella, sin saber que éste hacía lo que podía para acercársele, pero… ¿podrá ella ver que, después de todo, lo que sentían era… amor? ExB. TODOS HUMANOS.

**Summary: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos los derechos sobre Stephenie Meyer, a mí sólo me pertenece la historia que sigue, cualquier similitud con la realidad, es pura coincidencia.

* * *

**C**apítulo **8: **"C**astigo" **

**Bella POV**

Había sido el mejor momento de mi vida, simplemente perfecto. No podía creer que me hubiera animado a besar a Edward de esa manera, pero me alegraba de haberlo hecho. De pronto, las pupilas de él se dilataron y pude escuchar los gritos que lograron que todos mis músculos se tensionaran.

—Isabella Marie Swan ¡¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí y encima besándote con Edward?! —perfecto. Charlie había decido salir a cenar… con Sue — ¡¿es que no les da vergüenza?!

—Salí con Edward y punto. No hay nada que explicar —esa fue mi brillante respuesta.

—Vete a casa, toma mi auto —me tiró sus llaves y yo me tuve que despedir de Edward con una mirada llena de disculpas —y tú —dijo señalando a mi compañero de mesa —también, pero te vas a tu casa, y no te quiero ver hasta que se acabe el castigo de Bella.

— ¡¿Castigo?! ¿Es que te volviste loco, papá? —esto no era justo, ya era adulta —no sé si recuerdas, pero hace un mes cumplí 18 años, y salgo con quién quiera.

—No mientras vivas en mi casa —iba a decirle que me iba a vivir a otro lugar, pero sonaría como una novela, a parte no tenía ningún otro lugar adonde ir…

Edward se levantó y nos fuimos a la salida juntos.

—Siento mucho que esto no haya salido bien —le dije, aunque había una parte que no me molestaba para nada —igual la pasé muy bien, gracias.

—Yo también, luego te llamo —. Bien, dijo que me llamaría.

—Nos vemos —. Le di un pequeño beso en los labios y él sonrió.

El camino a casa me la pasé maldiciendo a Charlie, ¿por qué se tenía que meter en mis asuntos? Tenía que hacer algo, si él no me dejaría hacer lo que quisiese porque yo vivía en su casa todavía, era fácil de arreglar. Emmet y yo teníamos un departamento más hacia el centro de Forks que lo habíamos heredado de cuando mamá falleció, sólo tenía que hablar con mi hermano y usar parte de mis ahorros para los arreglos del lugar.

Cuando llegué a casa, la televisión estaba prendida, por ende, alguien estaba viéndola, y Charlie no estaba en casa, así que…

—Em, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo? —tenía que aprovechar que estaríamos solos.

—Sí, ¿qué necesitas? —apagó el aparato.

—Mira, recién tuve algunos problemas con papá cuando me encontró con Edward —no iba a decirle en qué condiciones nos había hallado —y me castigó, porque, según él, mientras viva en su casa debo hacer las cosas a su manera y yo…

—Y tú quieres irte a vivir al departamento que heredamos de mamá —sí que a veces piensa rápido el chico.

—Exacto, ¿tú tienes algún problema en que lo use? —_por favor, di que no, di que no_, pensaba en mi fuero interno.

—No tengo ningún problema, es más, hasta podría tirar la pared de tu cuarto, y así agrando el mío, que es muy chico… —se lo había tomado con calma. De pronto su rostro se endureció, estaba pensando —a propósito, ¿por qué Charlie se enojó si era sólo una salida de amigos? —diablos, ¿por qué a veces era tan perspicaz?

—Es que… mira no te enojes, pero… megustaEdwardylobesé —hice todo lo posible para que no entendiera, pero eso era imposible. Para mi sorpresa, su reacción fue totalmente distinta a la que me imaginaba, ya que soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

— ¡Hasta que te diste cuenta! —No parecía contrariado —todo el mundo sabía que a ti te pasaban cosas con él, la única que no estaba al tanto eras tú…

— ¿Pero no te molesta? —Inquirí.

— ¡Claro que no! Edward es un buen chico —sonaba como un padre —a parte él te ayudó mucho cuando… cuando tuviste tu problema —ya no había rastro de humor.

—Bueno… gracias —aunque no tenía nada que agradecer —. Escucha… por ahora no le diré a Charlie que me voy, pero quiero empezar a arreglar las cosas en el departamento, para tener todo listo cuando sea el momento.

—Está bien, soy una tumba —me abrazó —. Vete a dormir, que pareces una momia.

—Que duermas bien —le respondí, y me fui.

Esa noche dormí tranquila, había podido aclarar parte de las cosas con Edward, pero él no me iba a dejar las cosas tan fáciles, me iba a hacer hablar. Por otro lado, tenía mucho miedo de la reacción de papá cuando le dijera que me iba. Tenía que hablar con Alice, para que ella decidiera las decoraciones del departamento, se iba a poner contenta al enterarse de esto; la podía imaginar dando brinquitos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

La mañana amaneció nublada, como siempre. Era domingo, así que llamé a Alice para que viniese a casa, aunque estaba castigada, Charlie dejaba que Alice fuera a casa, no eran muy duros sus castigos, lo único que no podía hacer era salir o invitar a los chicos, pero con la duendecillo y Rose no había ningún tipo de problema, pero la muchacha con figura de modelo, los domingos se la pasaba en el centro comercial y viendo qué le podría agregar ella misma a su auto.

—Hola ¿quién habla? —era la voz aterciopelada que tanto esperaba escuchar.

—Soy Bella ¿cómo andas?

—Bien, ¿qué tal tu castigo? —parecía burlarse.

—Como siempre, sólo pueden venir las chicas. Al final no me llamaste —traté de parecer indiferente, pero nunca fui una buena actriz.

—Lo que pasa es que desde que me desperté, cierta muchachita con complejo de duende me ha acribillado a preguntas con respecto a lo de anoche —. Su voz sonaba abatida.

— ¿Qué le dijiste? —si Alice ya estaba enterada de todo, no me iba a perdonar no haberle contado antes.

—Ya sabes que no se le puede mentir, aunque seas el mejor actor del mundo —. Diablos, me iba a dedicar la ley del hielo, pero ya sabía cómo hacer para que me hable rápido…

— ¿Me pasas con ella? —le pregunté, y se escuchó un murmullo del otro lado.

—Dice que no mereces su atención —dijo Edward.

—Dile que necesito una renovación de ropa, y una decoradora para mi departamento —. Esta vez no hubo susurros.

— ¿Tu departamento? —Cierto chico se encontraba curioso.

—Charlie dijo que debo atenerme a sus reglas mientras viva en su casa.

—Siento que por mi culpa tengas que mudarte —. Ahora estaba preocupado.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, a parte Emmet está contento de que podrá agrandar su cuarto, y yo seré libre, nadie está mal. Bueno, Charlie lo estará, pero esto es la consecuencia de sus actos —se escuchó una risa y un chillido agudo y luego, cómo el teléfono cambiaba de manos.

— ¿Te mudas? —Tuve que alejar el audífono del aparato para que el grito de Alice no me dejara sorda.

—Sí, Alice, justamente por eso te iba a pedir que decoraras el departamento.

—Cuenta conmigo. Sabes creo que puedo pintar una pared de celeste claro, pero no porque no sé cómo le llega la luz a ese ambiente… —ya estaba hablando sola. Otra vez escuché cómo el teléfono cambiaba de manos.

— ¿Cuándo te mudas? —Preguntó Edward.

—Cuando esté listo, así calcula que, con tu hermana al mando de todo, esta semana ya me independizo —bromeé y él rió.

—No tientes a la suerte —ahora era yo la que reía —. Alice es capaz.

—Tienes toda la razón, pero hasta que se seque la pintura, creo que en dos semanas me voy —. Ahora hablaba en serio.

— ¿Crees que mañana, en el instituto, puedas hablar conmigo? —inquirió él.

—Sí, aunque… Charlie se fue a pescar con Billy, y no creo que vuelva hasta tarde, ¿quieres venir? Emmet se muestra de acuerdo a lo que pasó anoche.

— ¿Le dijiste? —Qué gracioso, parecía temeroso a la reacción de mi hermano.

—Aunque parezca muy tonto, a veces puede ser muy perspicaz, y le resultó extraña la reacción de papá —. Él rió, con esa risa musical que me volvía loca — ¿vas a venir?

—Sí, en quince minutos estoy ahí.

—Perfecto, nos vemos.

Me tenía que cambiar, Edward venía a casa.

* * *

_Como muchas se mostraron ansiosas por este capítulo, actualicé rápido. (Aplausos para mí, no mentira) Gracias por sus maravillosos reviews. El próximo capítulo va a estar muy lindo._

_Besos a todas, nos leemos…_

_Yami Uma._


	9. Charla

Puertas abiertas al, Dios mío, qué digo… ¿amor?

**Summary**: Luego de una decepción amorosa, Bella decide continuar su vida tratando de sobrellevar las cosas lo mejor posible. Sin saber que un misterioso chico se preocupaba por ella, sin saber que éste hacía lo que podía para acercársele, pero… ¿podrá ella ver que, después de todo, lo que sentían era… amor? ExB. TODOS HUMANOS.

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos los derechos sobre Stephenie Meyer, a mí sólo me pertenece la historia que sigue, cualquier similitud con la realidad, es pura coincidencia.

**

* * *

**

**C**apítulo **9: **C**harla**

**Bella POV **

Me puse unos jeans y una remera normal, de las que llevaba al instituto, no quería parecer desesperada, aunque sí lo estaba. Saqué unas galletitas del mueble de la cocina y preparé jugo, estaba muy nerviosa y necesitaba mantenerme ocupada, esos quince minutos se estaban volviendo eternos. Cuando había decidido que no podía hacer nada más, me senté en el sillón de la sala, y justo escuché un motor afuera de casa, sin duda, era el Volvo. Quería salir corriendo y abrirle, pero quedaría mal, esperaría a que tocase la puerta, y, lentamente iría hacia ella. Se oyeron tres golpes. _Bien, Bella, ahora despacio camina y ábrele_, pensé. Pero no estaba lo suficientemente controlada para hacerle caso al lado racional de mi mente, así que corrí hacia allí, y, sonriendo, abrí. Él también sonreía, y llevaba un ramo de flores de varios colores en la mano, me los entregó y yo, como siempre, me sonrojé.

—Siento la tardanza, es que paré a comprarte las flores —me dedicó su sonrisa torcida, lo hacía a propósito, me quería hacer dar un paro cardíaco —espero que te gusten.

—Me encantan —me apresuré a responder, la cara de boba que debía de tener —gracias.

—Te las mereces —Dios, por qué tengo que estar _tan _enamorada —a parte… si dándotelas se sonrojas, te voy a regalar flores más seguido —sí, debía de parecer un tomate —me encanta cuando te sonrojas, es… adorable.

—Yo lo odio —dije casi entre dientes —me delata siempre.

—Pues a mí me encanta —entrecerró los ojos —y ahora… ¿por qué te sonrojas?

—Nadie me ha regalado flores nunca —mentí. _La verdad es que, como estoy enamorada de ti, mi estómago está tan revuelto, que siento que voy a arruinar estas hermosas flores con mi desayuno, _le hubiera dicho de ser otra persona —me siento… halagada —_especial, linda, en fin, otra persona que, obviamente no soy ni seré yo en diez mil años_.

—Pues… como ya he dicho, te las mereces —_wow, esto es nuevo ¿Edward Cullen, sonrojándose?_ —por ser tan bonita y, no quiero sonar cursi pero es como me sale, haberte robado mi corazón —. _¿Se podía saber por qué prendieron la calefacción si todavía era otoño?_

—Bueno, toma asiento —tenía que desviar esa conversación antes de ponerme a hablar de las pavadas que serían más comunes en las películas de Disney — ¿De qué querías hablar?

—De nosotros —esa fue su simple respuesta, y la palabra nosotros sonaba _tan _bien dicha de sus labios.

— ¿Qué nosotros? —me sorprendía a mí misma, jamás de los jamases, en mis sueños, hubiera tratado de mandar aquella conversación a otro lado. Pero bueno, una chica tiene que hacerse rogar.

—No sé si no te diste cuenta, Bella, de que hace un tiempo te confesé que me gustabas, y que ayer mismo, nos besamos —pareció divertirse mucho al recordar la noche anterior.

—Bueno, está bien, lo acepto, sí hay un nosotros —él sonrió complacido.

—Bella, al final ayer no me respondiste, pero _sigo _queriendo saber si tú sientes algo por mí —ahora sí que no había podido reprimir una _gran _sonrisa.

—Digo yo, pero ¿no es demasiado obvio? —esperé a que él dijera algo, pero se me quedó mirando, desde luego, quería escuchar mí confesión —bueno, tú ganas, Cullen, me gustas, creo que desde siempre, pero ahora me doy cuenta, ahora sé por qué siempre fui capaz de contarte todo lo que me pasaba, y también por qué me ponía triste cuando tú me presentabas alguna chica —sonrió, _maldito_ —porque, simplemente, te amo —. Pude ver es sus ojos, la sorpresa.

— ¿Me amas? —maldición, me fui de boca.

—Sí, te amo —había arruinado el momento —perdona, me fui de boca, de eso me di cuenta ayer, no lo tendría que haber dicho, sé que es muy rápido para haberlo dicho…

—Dilo de vuelta —wow, sonreía.

—Te amo —dije confundida.

—Me encanta cómo suena eso —me tomó la mano, y me miró fijamente a los ojos, parecía buscar _algo_ —creo que yo también te amo —me escrutó unos segundos más —no, no creo, estoy más que seguro de que te amo —y me besó, el beso fue corto, pero muy lindo —Bella… ¿me harías el honor de ser mi novia?

—Sí, te hago el honor —y, sin esperar ninguna otra palabra, lo besé otra vez.

— ¡Qué conmovedor! —uy, me había olvidado de Emmet —los tortolitos de dan besitos…

—Ya cállate, Emmet —lo reprendí.

—Siempre tan tierna, hermanita —se acercó a nosotros, y miró fijamente a Edward —y tú, más te vale que no le hagas nada malo a mi hermana, o vas a quedar sin día del padre.

—Nunca pensaría en hacerle algo malo a Bella —le contestó mi novio, ¡wow que sonaba bien eso! —la cuidaré con mi vida, si es necesario.

—Bien —pareció satisfecho con el comentario de mi acompañante —Bella, me voy a correr, o hagas nada divertido sin mí —me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Sonó el celular de Edward, éste miró el mensaje y frunció el seño.

—Alice dice que vio pasar el auto de tu papá en el centro, así que me voy —me dio un suave beso en los labios y se fue.

¡Cuántas cosas habían pasado ese día! Ahora tenía novio, y a este sí lo amaba, y con toda mi alma.

* * *

_¿Y, chicas? ¿Vieron? ¡El tan esperado momento ha llegado!_

_Bueno, yo me tengo que ir rápido… Nos leemos, gracias, como siempre, por los reviews…_

_Besos, perdonen que el capítulo haya quedado corto, es que si lo alargaba iba a quedar feo_

_Yami Uma _


	10. Oficial

Puertas abiertas al, Dios mío, qué digo… ¿amor?

**Summary**: Luego de una decepción amorosa, Bella decide continuar su vida tratando de sobrellevar las cosas lo mejor posible. Sin saber que un misterioso chico se preocupaba por ella, sin saber que éste hacía lo que podía para acercársele, pero… ¿podrá ella ver que, después de todo, lo que sentían era… amor? ExB. TODOS HUMANOS.

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos los derechos sobre Stephenie Meyer, a mí sólo me pertenece la historia que sigue, cualquier similitud con la realidad, es pura coincidencia.

**C**apítulo **10: **O**ficial**

**Bella POV**

Charlie no se había dado cuenta de que Edward había ido a casa, pero sí se había percatado de mi sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aunque pareció no importarle porque tenía que hablarnos.

—Chicos, tenemos que hablar —había dicho —como saben, voy a comprar una nueva empresa en Olympe, pero los del banco me pusieron como requisito que tenga residencia allí, me es fácil comprar una casa allá, pero, en realidad lo que piden es que viva allí por lo menos tres meses…

—Si piensas que nos vamos a ir contigo, papá, estás muy equivocado —Emmet nunca dejaba terminar de hablar a alguien.

—No pienso pedirles eso, hijos —hizo una pausa —ustedes se van a quedar acá, y yo me iré… con Sue — y ahí se asomaba el rubor, yo no era la única —pues, como saben, ella ha enviudado hace unos años y yo también, y hace poco hemos decidido empezar una vida juntos, espero que ella les agrade porque desde ahora la van a ver más seguido por casa, a ella y a sus hijos, Seth y Leah.

— ¿Leah es hija de Sue? —está bien, lo admito, no había podido controlarme, pero es que… ¿cómo era eso posible?

—Sí… ¿cómo la conoces? —Charlie se rascó la cabeza.

—Es la nueva novia de Jacob —bueno, ahora sí que estaríamos todos en familia.

—Ah… qué bien —sencilla respuesta —Entonces, ¿qué les parece lo que les acabo de contar?

— ¡Esto va a ser excelente! —Casi chilló mi hermano — ¡fiesta todos los días! ¿No, Bells?

—No, Em, hay que ser personas responsables —dije, los ojos de mi papá brillaron y los del muchacho enorme que estaba sentado a mi lado se opacaron —sólo los fines de semana, el resto de los días tenemos instituto.

— ¡Esa es mi hermana!

—Adolescentes… —murmuró por lo bajo papá.

Era de mañana, y ese día Charlie se iba de casa, nos había tenido, desde que nos había dado la noticia, dándonos "consejos" de cómo no quemar la casa o inundarla, y, quién sabe, cómo no tener embarazos no deseados, esto último no estoy segura de que lo haya dicho ya que mi cerebro, con la segunda sugerencia, ya se había desconectado. No me había animado a decirle a papá que Edward y yo habíamos empezado a salir, pero supongo que algo ya debía sospechar, ya que mi novio no había parado de llamar a casa o ir a visitarme, pero a mi padre no parecía molestarle, mi amado, además de guapo, era muy educado e inteligente, y por eso se ganaba a todos los adultos.

Cuando íbamos hacia el aeropuerto, Charlie seguía con sus estúpidas advertencias, ¡cómo si no supiéramos cuidarnos solos! Emmet tampoco lo escuchaba, pero él era menos disimulado que yo, ya que se había puesto los audífonos de su Ipod, pero mi padre estaba tan atento a su cháchara que no se dio cuenta.

—Prométanme que van a ser buenos y se van a mantener seguros — ¿es que nunca terminaría? —llámenme seguido, o mándenme correos electrónicos, cualquier cosa, pero manténganme informado sobre ustedes…

—Sí, papa —era mi aburrida respuesta siempre.

Ni bien aparcamos, los hombres de la familia se dispusieron a bajar el equipaje, Sue y sus hijos ya estaban ahí. Mi padre no había querido ir en su auto porque quería uno nuevo, y como Olympe era más grande, allí había mejores opciones que las de la pequeña concesionaria de Forks, el coche que en ese momento tenía lo venderíamos.

—Hijos, háganme el favor de irse ahora, ya saben que no me gustan las despedidas —miró algo atrás mío, y habló en dirección a ése punto —: ¡Hola, Edward! —dirigí mi vista hacia atrás, y, como había dicho mi padre, mi milagro personal estaba ahí.

—Hola Charlie, venía a despedirme de usted — ¿estaba nervioso? — y… bueno, Bella y yo tenemos algo que comentarle —me miró, _maldición_, _teníamos que decirle _— ¿Bella?

—Eh… sí, papá, bueno… Edwardyyoestamossaliendo — ¿quién había hecho esto?

— ¿Qué? —encima no había entendido lo que había dicho, _trágame tierra._

—Que —tragué saliva —Edward y yo estamos saliendo.

—Bueno, esto es sólo la constatación de un hecho, después de lo de la otra noche, y de que han estado inseparables los últimos días, era muy obvio ¿no?

—Sí, pero bueno, lo queríamos hacer más oficial — ¿por qué justo mi novio tenía que ser de los chapados a la antigua? — Y como usted se está yendo, decidimos que se tenía que saber —espera, _¿decidimos?_

—Está bien, bueno, esto… cuídala —mismas palabras que había usado con Jacob —aunque sé que así será.

—Gracias — ¿ya había dicho que odio las formalidades?

—Charlie… nuestro avión ya sale —dijo Sue, y se dio vuelta para despedir a sus hijos.

—Hijos… los voy a extrañar, creo que ya les dije cómo se tienen que portar, aunque sé que lo harán bien, su madre los crió de la mejor manera —Charlie debía de estar pensando: _"no voy a llorar, no voy a llorar"_ —bueno, nos vemos en unos meses, o, si nos quieren visitar, antes —y, sin previo aviso, nos abrazó.

—Chau papá —dijimos Emmet y yo al mismo tiempo.

Cuando mi padre decidió que era tiempo de separarse de nosotros, nos saludó una última vez y se marchó a la plataforma.

— ¿Así que ya es oficial? —se burló mi hermano.

—Escucha, tienes mi habitación, ahora también tendrás la casa para ti solo por tres meses, ¿quieres hacer el favor de callarte aunque sea por diez minutos? —No estaba de humor para los comentarios del estúpido muchachote que también era hijo de mis padres, tenía que hablar con otra persona —Edward, ¿podemos hablar?

— ¿Quieres que vayamos en mi auto y hablamos allí? —su expresión tenía un muy pequeño tinte de humor, de qué se divertía, no sé.

—Está bien, pero no quiero ir a mi casa — ¿adónde podíamos ir? —vayamos a mi departamento, quiero ver qué le está haciendo Alice.

—Vamos, chau Emmet.

— No habrá cama todavía en tu _nidito de amor_, ¿no, Bells? — ¿saben? Los hermanos mayores nunca paran de molestar. Seguí caminando sólo porque luego de matarlo me iba a arrepentir.

El camino al centro de Forks fue rápido, los Cullen manejan como locos, Alice me lo había probado el mismo día que había recibido su licencia, cuando, para festejar, habíamos ido hasta Port Angel en su coche de aquel momento. Mi novio parecía pensativo, aunque no quitaba la sonrisa arrogante que había en su rostro.

—Espera, no pares el auto, vamos a aparcarlo en la cochera del edificio —me miró enarcando una ceja —el departamento venía con cochera incluida en ese entonces —. Le expliqué.

—Bien, abre —abrí mi cartera, allí tenía todas las llaves, y tenía preparado el control remoto de ese portón, después de todo tenía pensado ir en cualquier momento. Cuando presioné el botón, la puerta gigante se abrió —wow, un portón levadizo. No es muy antiguo este edificio, ¿no?

—Mamá lo había comprado unos meses antes de morir, era una inversión a largo plazo, tenía pensado que mi hermano y yo viviésemos aquí al cumplir la mayoría de edad, y, que cuando fuésemos a la universidad nos quedásemos con el dinero de la venta —me quedé unos segundo pensando, un poco nostálgica —ella tenía todo pensado para que, si las cosas no se daban bien con las empresas, no pasásemos ninguna necesidad.

—Sí, Esme siempre dice que era una gran mujer —comentó Edward, hablando de lo que pensaba su madre de la mía.

—Al igual que tu madre, quería lo mejor para sus hijos —ya estábamos bien aparcados, así que nos bajamos del Volvo.

Subimos hasta el piso, sí, el departamento consistía en una planta entera de 170 metros cuadrados, era muy grande: tenía dos dormitorios, uno con baño propio, otro baño al lado de la sala, que era muy espaciosa, la cocina estaba casi unida al comedor, que era chico y estaba unido por una puerta al living, una de las habitaciones y la sala tenían un balcón desde el cual se podía observar la parte este de la ciudad casi en pleno, una gran vista.

El olor a pintura se percibió desde que salimos del ascensor, sin duda Alice ya había puesto manos a la obra. Al abrir la puerta vimos que había un montón de objetos cubiertos por mantas blancas, mi hermosa (nótese el sarcasmo) amiga también había decidido hacer algunas compras, no podía negar que tenía un gran gusto, pero no me podía permitir grandes gastos, luego debía _seguir _viviendo. Me podía imaginar a Alice, cuando yo estuviera en mi lecho de muerte a punto de desfallecer a causa de la desnutrición, diciéndome: "estás casi muerta, pero ¡mira qué lindo departamento tienes! ¡Los de la funeraria te van a envidiar, van a desear estar en tu cajón!" reí de las estupideces que mi mente maquinaba. Alice era Alice, pero tampoco había que irse a los extremos, ella tenía límites, creo.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó Edward.

—Imaginaba a tu hermana en mi lecho de muerte —él enarcó una ceja.

—Ya verás cuando llegue la cuenta de todo esto —le dije señalando con la cabeza los objetos y todo el trabajo de la duendecillo diabólica.

—Ya le dije yo que no ibas a querer que comprara tantas cosas —me miró con la burla pintada en su cara —tendrás que ver lo que quiere hacer con el segundo cuarto, lo quiere convertir en vestidor —el horror en mi rostro debió de ser hasta palpable, porque él me tomó por la cintura y me dijo al oído —: ella sabe de tu presupuesto, no va a hacer nada que se vaya de tus límites.

—Eso espero, si no, vas a enviudar antes del casamiento —traté de bromear, pero algo no pareció ser gracioso para él.

— ¿Casamiento? —inquirió.

—Que, ¿no planeas casarte algún día? ¿Tener hijos? —Este chico cada día me sorprendía más, hacía un rato pensaba que era de los chapados a la antigua.

—Sí, pero algún día lejano a hoy, tal vez… no sé, siete u ocho años —se quedó pensativo.

—Yo pienso igual, pero yo sé con quién me quiero casar —y le dediqué una mirada significativa. Él sonrió, sólo eso. Se quedó pensativo unos minutos, hasta que volvió a hablar — ¿De qué me querías hablar? —dijo, haciéndose el niño inocente.

—Ah, sí —traté de componer una expresión de enojo —"¿decidimos que se tenía que saber?"

—Bueno, no fue un plural rotundo, pero, Bella, es la verdad —me miró por unos instantes —a parte, ¿no eres tú la que ya sabe con quién se quiere casar?

—Sí, pero yo hablo de cosas a largo plazo, no de hacer oficial una relación que apenas lleva unos días de duración —. Y, como si fuera un clic, todo encajó de repente —Además, ¿tú no quieres que algún día yo sea tu esposa?

—Bella, no es que no quiera… pero, tú misma lo dijiste, llevamos sólo unos días de novios, no sabemos qué va a pasar cuando vayamos a la universidad… —me miró, supongo que mis ojos se estaban humedeciendo. Lo interrumpí.

— ¿No estás seguro de lo nuestro? ¿No estás seguro de mí? —Y ahí estaban las traidoras lágrimas.

—Sí estoy seguro de ti, de lo que no estoy seguro es de qué va a pasar con nuestras vidas… —me miró con una media sonrisa —mañana te podrían convertir en vampiro, y yo no te vería nunca más…

—Qué gracioso, Edward —le dirigí una mirada envenenada —me-voy-a-tirar-al-piso-a-reír

—Yo tengo una mejor idea… —dicho esto, me besó con fuerza de repente y casi me tira de la sorpresa. El beso fue el más apasionado que habíamos tenido nunca, en ningún momento esperé que pasara a mayores, todavía no estábamos preparados para ello, pero, la verdad, de un momento a otro me vi acorralada en la pared moviendo las manos desesperadamente, no sabía dónde dejarlas, al final me decidí por el cuello de mi novio. Y, como todos dicen, "todo llega a su fin" _las personas necesitamos del maldito aire_. Traducción: no podía respirar y mi _casi enardecido _novio se dio cuenta de ello, por lo tanto, se separó de mí.

NOTA MENTAL: ¡APRENDER A RESPIRAR EN MEDIO DE UN BESO!

_Hola a todos… ¡gracias por sus reviews! y perdón por la tardanza, es que… digamos que tuve unos pequeños problemitas en casa, y me suspendieron la computadora, pero ya es un problema resuelto._

_Este capítulo, para mí, es el mejor que hice hasta ahora… ¡realmente me gusta! Pero, ¿no creen que Edward es un poquito indeciso? Dios, ¡como si no supiera que es Bella su futura esposa!_

_Bueno, nos leemos, gracias por todo, de nuevo._

_Ah, les recomiendo el fic "Ventana al amor", por si no lo leyeron, es muy bueno…_

_Ahora sí, me despido…_

_Ya verán el próximo capítulo… sólo yo sé cómo será…_

_Besos, _

_Yami Uma_


	11. Calcomanías

**C**apítulo **11: **C**alcomanías**

**Bella POV**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Charlie se había ido, no era que lo extrañara, pero no era lo mismo, casi nunca hablábamos pero nos entendíamos bien en nuestros silencios, sin duda, él siempre fue mi gran acompañante. Mientras sacaba todas estas resoluciones en mi mente, estaba caminando hacia mi coche, recién salía del instituto. Edward no iba conmigo porque había tenido que atender algunas cosas con los del equipo de baloncesto, él era el capitán, aunque me había dicho que no tardaría nada.

Me paré en frente de la puerta del conductor de mi auto, puse la llave, pero no abría, intenté una, dos, tres veces… pero nada. Ya empezaba a desesperarme.

—Maldito auto, ya sabía yo que no era bueno… —maldecía en voz alta — ¿¡Ahora cómo voy a casa?!

—Si sabes que todo lo mío es tuyo, ¿por qué quieres desvalijar mi coche? —Dijo una voz aterciopelada en mi oído, no _lo _había oído llegar, su aliento me hizo estremecer — ¿te asusté?

—No… pero hablaste muy _cerca_ —ya estaba diciendo idioteces —deja, no es nada, esto… ¿este es tú coche?

—Sí, el tuyo está por allá —señaló con el dedo a la fila de enfrente del aparcamiento —veo que no fue lo mejor tener autos iguales…

—Coincido —añadí.

—Bueno, veré que puedo hacer… —pensó unos segundos y después sonrió —a la tarde lo paso a buscar.

— ¿El qué? —inquirí.

—Tu auto —dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Bien, me tengo que ir —no quería dejarlo —si Emmet se acerca a la cocina… me quedaré sin casa y sin hermano.

—Oh —no pareció gustarle mucho la idea —bien, nos vemos luego —se estaba dando la vuelta cuando se me ocurrió una idea.

— ¿Edward? —Volvió a ponerse de frente a mí — ¿quieres comer en mi casa? —me sonrió de lado, esa era una de las cosas que me sacaban el aliento.

—Me encantaría —me dio un tierno beso en los labios —te sigo —dicho esto, se subió a su auto, yo hice los mismo en el mío y salimos para mi hogar.

Aunque el viaje era corto, yo tomé un camino más largo e iba a una velocidad _demasiado _lenta, y más para mi novio, lo hacía para fastidiarlo. Cada tanto él hacía sonar su claxon, como para que me apurara, pero yo no cedía, podía verlo por el espejo del retrovisor con expresión de aburrimiento, me daba lástima, pero quería probar qué podía hacer él. Y, como si lo invocara, la canción que había puesto para cuando él me llamara, Claro de Luna de Debbusy, inundó el silencio del habitáculo de mi automóvil.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo? —inquirí, haciéndome la inocente.

—Mira, hermosa niñita que el Cielo me dio —sonreí —si no aprietas el pedal del acelerador ya mismo, juro que moriré de aburrimiento.

— ¡Vamos, Edward! Ni que no pudieras esperar un poco más, llegaremos igual —le dije usando el mismo tono que antes —a parte… me gusta ver tu rostro cuando estás como ahora.

—Si quieres puedo poner esta cara por lo que quede de mi vida y me podrás ver todos los días hasta que la muerte nos separe — ¿era eso una indirecta? —pero, si no quieres enviudar antes del casamiento, hazme el favor de acelerar.

—Está bien —le colgué. A este juego podían jugar dos. Aceleré lo más que se podía en esa calle, lo vi sonreír por el espejo.

Llegué unos segundos antes que él, una vez que estuvimos juntos otra vez, estallé en risas, pues ahora sus ojos brillaban, él amaba la velocidad. Entramos a la casa.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué te pareció la segunda parte del viaje? —utilicé el timbre de voz más conciliador posible, tampoco quería que se enojara luego.

—Bastante bien… —odiaba los _bastantes_ —frenas mucho en las curvas, lo único que deberías hacer es bajar un cambio, no frenar tanto. En una clasificación para NASCAR, perderías rotundamente —me miró con una expresión divertida.

—En NASCAR las curvas no son de noventa grados como las esquinas aquí —contraataqué.

— ¿Correrías en NASCAR si se te presentara la oportunidad? — ¿por qué cambiaba de tema? Yo disfrutaba de esas pequeñas discusiones tontas.

—Por nada en el mundo despreciaría esa oportunidad, la velocidad de esos autos es… sorprendente —obviamente, era muy fácil distraerme.

— ¿Sabes que es lo que me gusta de ti? —me miró con los ojos más brillosos que de costumbre, y yo perdí el hilo de la conversación de inmediato.

—No… —pude responder.

—Que no eres como las demás, eres única, y no te importa ello —tomó mi mano derecha —te gusta saber de deportes, aunque no te guste practicarlos, pero todos sabemos que _ahora _eres buena en todo lo que te propones…

— ¿Cómo sabes que no me gusta practicarlos? —le interrumpí, ese era el único secreto que no le había confiado a nadie.

—Se te nota en la cara, no disfrutas de hacer un punto, no tienes ese brillo en los ojos que tiene cualquier persona que hace algo con pasión… —hizo una pausa —simplemente, cuando juegas… te falta _algo_.

—No es que no me guste jugar, es que… lo que me impulsó a empezar deportes fue justamente todo lo contrario: la depresión, y cuando juego, no es que no lo disfrute, es que recuerdo todo lo que me llevó a eso… —no me había dado cuenta de que algunas lágrimas traviesas se habían escapado de mis ojos hasta que mi novio las empezó a limpiar con sus dedos, cuando las pude detener, me abrazó.

—Pero ya todo pasó, es noche ya es pasado, no tienes por qué temer… —me miró directamente a los ojos —a parte, ahora me tienes a mí a tu lado, siempre me tuviste, pero ahora estamos más cerca que nunca, y para siempre.

—Para siempre —repetí.

— ¿Puedo seguir con la lista de las cosas que _amo _de ti? —me sonrió, e, inconscientemente las comisuras de mis labios ascendieron.

—Que, ¿hay más? —me sorprendí.

—Podría estar toda la eternidad enumerando tus virtudes, sin embargo sólo tenemos una vida.

—Deja de mentir —cuando él quería, podía ser muy exagerado.

—No miento, es que, al estar tan enamorado de ti, hasta en tus defectos veo cosas buenas —me miró, y, muy a mi pesar, me di cuenta de que estaba siendo sincero.

—Bueno, mientras yo cocino, tú hablas —le di un pequeño beso en los labios — ¿está bien?

—Más que bien —me abrazó por la cintura y fuimos hasta la cocina.

Habló durante todo el proceso en el que yo preparaba la comida, me hacía sonrojar muy seguido. Era muy observador, descubría cosas de las que ni yo me había percatado; aunque también decía algunas estupideces, que a nadie le podían parecer adorables.

Se escuchó a la puerta abrirse, sin duda, Emmet había llegado, sus ruidosos pasos se podrían escuchar desde cien kilómetros de distancia.

— ¡Hola Bells! —Como no podía ser de otra forma, mi hermano gritó, me pareció ver a un vidrio rajarse, pero debía de ser un espejismo — ¿Adivina con quién vine? —Era fácil, de ser otra persona, no estaría _tan _efusivo — ¡Con Rose! —respondió el mismo confirmando mis sospechas.

—Entonces veo que seremos cuatro comensales —comenté.

— ¿Cuatro? —El enorme muchacho decidió venir a inspeccionar — ¡Ah! ¡Hola cuñadito!

—Hola Emmet ¿cómo estás? —Edward, siempre tan educado.

—Muy bien ¿y tú? —claro que estaba _muy bien_, hasta los peces se habían dado cuenta, y eso que no teníamos peces.

—Como no podía ser de otra manera, estoy perfectamente —mi hermoso novio me miró con una expresión llena de significado.

— ¡Qué asco! No me gusta ver gente _tan _enamorada —hizo una mueca y se metió dos dedos en la boca simulando vomitar.

— ¿Así que no te gusta ver gente tan enamorada, Em? —Rose apareció en la cocina. Miraba a mi hermano como si compartieran un secreto, estos se traían algo entre manos.

—No, no es eso… es que… eh… —tartamudeó mi hermano, estaba nervioso, y habían pocas cosas que lo ponían así — ¡Tendrías que haber visto la cara que puso este chico recién cuando miraba a MI hermana! —resaltó el 'mi' —como si fuera el centro de todo…

—A mi me parece muy romántico —no me gustaban esas discusiones de pareja recién armada. ¡Oh, era eso! ¡Estaban juntos! —A parte, eso es lo que es el amor, cada uno es el centro del otro —esa fue la mejor definición que jamás había escuchado —y si tú no eres capaz de sentir eso… creo que me equivoqué contigo —dijo mi amiga con los ojos tristes.

—No Rose, no me digas eso… perdóname —mi hermano tampoco estaba bien ahora —es que, compréndeme, es difícil ver que un muchacho mire así a la persona que viste crecer desde que nació, no es que yo no lo pueda sentir, es que no me es fácil verlo con mi hermanita… —pobre Emmet, en realidad, lo que él había querido decir era que no podía ver a Edward mirarme a mí de esa manera, esperaba que la hermosa chica rubia que tenía en frente se diese cuenta.

—No, Em, perdóname tú… no entendí bien tus palabras de antes… ahora comprendo bien, a ti te es difícil verlo a él —señaló con la cabeza a mi acompañante —mirando de esa forma a Bella.

— ¡Qué bueno que entiendas! —mi hermano la abrazó. Como había dicho antes, eran una pareja recién formada: se peleaban por estupideces, se reconciliaban en seguida…

—Así que… ¿salen, no? —decidí intervenir.

—Supongo que fuimos muy obvios… ¿para qué ocultarlo? —Rose miró al grandulón —sí, salimos.

— ¿Desde cuándo? —pregunté.

—Desde ayer —me sorprendí al darme cuenta que era Edward el que había respondido. Todos lo miramos inquisitoriamente — ¿¡Qué?! —Ahora él nos miraba a nosotros —recuerden que mi hermana es Alice —eso aclaraba todo.

Tuvimos un almuerzo agradable, conversamos mucho. Cuando mi novio y yo terminamos de lavar los platos, él dijo que debía irse y si se podía llevar mi auto para hacer lo que tenía planeado para no confundirnos, le dije que sí, e intercambiamos coches.

Luego de hora y media, él volvió, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, me dejó sin respiración.

— ¿Qué le hiciste? —Pregunté — ¿Lo pintaste de rosa? —bromeé.

—Sabía que me descubrirías —. Se burló —No, es mentira. Ven a ver.

Cuando salí al jardín, no note ninguna diferencia, hasta que él me señaló una calcomanía de letras rosas y fondo blanco en la parte trasera de mi auto, ésta decía: 'Edward te ama'. Me pareció lo más tierno que jamás me había pasado, pero había un detalle que me molestó un _poco_.

— ¿Y no hay una que diga 'Bella te ama' para tu auto? —él sonrió, conocía esa sonrisa. Él siempre pensaba en todo. Metió la mano en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y sacó un papel parecido al mío, con la diferencia que las letras eran verdes y, en vez de 'Edward' decía 'Bella', como yo le había preguntado — ¿Ves? ¡Eres perfecto! —le di un beso rápido en los labios. Luego le saqué la calcomanía de las manos y me dirigí a colocarla en su auto, la puse en el mismo lugar que la que había en el mío.

Cuando terminé mi trabajo, él me besó, me sorprendí al darme cuenta que iba con bastante fuerza, le correspondí en seguida; y esta vez recordé cómo respirar.

Estaba muy enamorada, y se sentía _tan _bien…

_Bueno… sin duda, para mí, este capítulo le pasa el trapo al anterior… me ha gustado mucho hacerlo._

_Espero que ustedes lo disfruten como yo al escribirlo, gracias, como siempre, por sus reviews… _

_Nos leemos… ¡Besos!_

_Yami Uma_


	12. Autoconfesión

Puertas abiertas al, Dios mío, qué digo… ¿amor?

**Disclaimer**: Luego de una decepción amorosa, Bella decide continuar su vida tratando de sobrellevar las cosas lo mejor posible. Sin saber que un misterioso chico se preocupaba por ella, sin saber que éste hacía lo que podía para acercársele, pero… ¿podrá ella ver que, después de todo, lo que sentían era… amor? ExB. TODOS HUMANOS.

**Summary: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos los derechos sobre Stephenie Meyer, a mí sólo me pertenece la historia que sigue, cualquier similitud con la realidad, es pura coincidencia.

**C**apítulo **12: **A**utoconfesión**

**Edward POV**

Era, simplemente, el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra. No cabía en mí mismo de tanta dicha. Y todo esto gracias a una sola persona, la única que había podido sacarme de ese agujero frío y hondo que era la soledad. Ahora volaba. Volaba alto, con la cabeza mirando al frente, ya que no importaba qué era lo que se me viniese encima, tenía a mi propio ángel para sacarme de ese problema. La amaba como nunca había amado a nadie. Bella era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida. Me hacía sentir vivo.

Todos estos pensamientos se habían desencadenado cuando me había quedado mirando las estrellas desde el balcón de mi habitación, involuntariamente y en voz alta se me había escapado decir: 'en el cielo hay muchas estrellas, en mi mundo sólo hay una Bella', no sonaba muy bien, pero me había hecho abrir los ojos. Sabía que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, pero la conversación sobre el matrimonio de hacía unos días todavía estaba en mi mente, y hasta hacía unos momentos pensar en casarme era, sencillamente, absurdo para ese entonces, y, de repente, luego de confirmar que mi novia era todo para mí, hasta me parecía una buena idea, "el compromiso definitivo, hasta que la muerte nos separe", realmente ese día estaba pensando filosóficamente. Podía imaginar una vida con ella, y, ahora, era un deseo; quería vernos criando a nuestros hijos, teniendo nuestra casa, y todo eso, _juntos_, no necesitaba ser millonario, ni vivir una vida llena de lujos, sólo quería estar con mi Bella, me era tan importante como respirar, quizás más, porque sin ella no estuviese, seguramente moriría.

A veces uno no requiere tener una mente brillante para darse cuenta de algunas cosas, y supongo que, en ese momento, de ser un sabio, hubiese cambiado mi cerebro por percatarme de que quería que Bella se convirtiese en mi esposa, poco me importaba que estuviésemos en el instituto todavía, quería que todos supieran que ella era mía y de nadie más…

— ¡Edward apaga la luz y duérmete! —Gritó Alice desde su cuarto —mañana hay clases —gruñí, me sacaba de mi 'instante de auto-confesiones'.

Me acosté en mi cama, pero no pegué ojo en toda la noche, no después de haberme admitido que me quería casar con dieciocho años. Sin duda, todos me creerían un estúpido, pero ¿qué puede hacer un joven enamorado en el siglo 21? ¿Dejarse influir por la mirada prejuiciosa de todos? Porque, claro, un menor de 25 años no es capaz de sentir nada más que amor por su perro, ¡al diablo con todo! Yo quería a Bella, y la quería tanto para ahora, como para siempre…

Tenía que volver a hablar con ella, debía decirle todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, y preguntarle si aceptaba ser mi esposa… bueno, por lo menos esperaríamos hasta después de graduarnos, quería tener un trabajo para poder darle de comer a mi familia…

Realmente la vida da giros complicados, creía ser un adolescente como todos, y de un segundo a otro me di cuenta de que me quería casar cuando antes. Una parte de mi conciencia, supongo que la que se dejaba llevar un poco por los estereotipos idiotas que el mundo inventa, me decía que dejara de pensar estupideces, que pensara que me estaba cavando mi propia tumba, que sería el hazmerreír de todo el pueblo, pero ¡a mí no me importaba, y me alegraba por no dejarme llevar por ese lado de mi mente!

Supongo que tantas revelaciones revolucionaron a mi organismo, ya que estaba exaltado, pero finalmente me dormí, tanta adrenalina también me cansaba.

La mañana siguiente fue tranquila, tranquila para lo que una persona que ha decidido casarse a los dieciocho años y que piensa proponérselo a su novia ese mismo día. Estaba muy ansioso, no veía la hora de hablar con Bella, quería saber qué pensaba con respecto a todo esto, había pensado en llamara para que me respondiera, pero estos temas no podían ser tratados de esa manera, a parte, quería ver su cara cuando le contara todo lo que se me había ocurrido durante la noche, mis resoluciones, cómo me sentía, cómo imaginaba nuestras vidas juntos, todo…

Por fin llegó la hora de ir al instituto, iba rápido, quería estar ahí en seguida, y cada metro se me hacía eterno, era insoportable, cuando quieres que el tiempo transcurra lento, va a mil por hora, y cuando quieres llegar rápido a un lugar para proponerle matrimonia a tu novia de hacía apenas pocas semanas, lento… ¡Oh, oh! Llevábamos poco tiempo juntos, aunque no lo sintiese así, esa era la dura realidad, pero no podía aguantarme, había esperado mucho tiempo para ser su novio, no quería esperar más sólo para cumplir el "protocolo de las parejas" (¿¡quién había inventado esa estupidez!? Nadie, pero por alguna razón todos lo respetaban), debía decirle a Bella que lo que más añoraba en el mundo era ser su esposo.

Cuando aparqué me alegré al darme cuenta de que mi novia ya estaba allí, por suerte.

—Qué cara tienes —dijo, seguramente era cierto, pero, del apuro, no me había mirado al espejo — ¿estás bien?

—Perfectamente —le sonreí, en realidad, estaba nervioso —necesito hablar contigo.

— ¿Vas a romper conmigo? —su rostro se entristeció.

—No, niña tonta —le di un beso en la frente —es algo a lo que espero me digas que sí.

—Ya te dije Edward —dijo exasperada, me asusté —no voy a consumir drogas contigo —empezó a reír — ¡deberías haber visto tu cara! Era broma…

—Está bien, yo quiero decirte algo verdaderamente serio —abrió la boca para decir algo pero alcé una mano en señal de que me dejara hablar —déjame terminar —tragué una bocanada de aire y la solté bruscamente —Bella… estuve pensando en lo que hablamos en tu departamento y… bueno, me di cuenta de que te amo como nadie puede amar, que eres mi todo y que sin ti no podría vivir, y, entonces te quería preguntar si… si… —lo sabía, iba a sonar absurdo, pero _tenía_ que decirlo —si quieres casarte conmigo —me miró pasmada unos segundos y luego empezó a reírse.

— ¡Y dijiste que querías hablar en serio! —casi no podía hablar de las risas, yo la miré serio.

—Bella, es de verdad, nunca había hablado más en serio —dejó de reírse, me observó durante unos segundos, evaluando mi expresión, supuse.

— ¿Me dejas pensarlo? —no era un no. Después de todo, tal vez las cosas podían salir bien.

—Te esperaré toda una vida si es necesario —le sonreí.

—Con que esperes hasta el almuerzo me basta —le di un suave beso en los labios.

Las clases pasaban más lentamente de lo normal, era mi infierno personal. Para colmo, a todos los profesores se les había ocurrido que ese día sería yo su elemento de tortura, y yo estaba tan ido que la mayoría de las cosas no me salían. En clase de música, en vez de tocar la novena sinfonía de Beethoven, inventé una nueva melodía, que me gustó, al profesor también, pero me dijo que de ahora en más hiciera lo que todos.

Cuando tocó el timbre para salir al almuerzo, corrí al aula de Bella, que no bien me vio, me sonrió. No sé si lo hacía para prepararme para lo que venía o porque se burlaba de mis estupideces, pero igualmente me reconfortó.

— ¿Vamos a comer? —me hubiera gustado preguntarle sobre su respuesta, pero no quería _parecer _tan desesperado.

—Sí, pero no aquí —respondió mirándome fijamente.

—Pero las clases continúan luego —estaba confundido, ¿dónde comeríamos?

—Haremos novillos — ¿quién era esa chica y que había hecho con mi Bella? —quiero que estemos a solas para hablar de esto, iremos a mi departamento. ¿Te dijo Alice que ya puedo mudarme? —sonrió otra ola de alivio recorrió mi cuerpo.

—No, no lo mencionó — ¿cuándo había pasado eso? El día anterior había estado en el centro comercial — ¿vamos?

—Vamos —fuimos cada uno con su auto, esta vez fue a velocidad normal, estaba demasiado nervioso como para tener que aguantar la lentitud.

Llegamos rápido. Ella entró su auto a la cochera, y yo lo aparqué en la calle, cuando estuvimos de vuelta juntos, subimos. Alice había hecho un gran trabajo. A mi novia le brillaron los ojos cuando vio el lugar, la entendía, estaba aliviada de que mi hermana no se hubiera sobrepasado.

—Bien, mientras cocino, hablamos… —dijo, y yo me tensé.

_Jajaj, como soy mala las dejo con todo el suspenso. _

_Sepan que no los apuraría a casarse, después va a quedar más explícito que siempre se amaron y que el casamiento para ellos sólo significaría de un hecho…_

_Espero que no se enojen por esto, pero con tantos fics es muy difícil innovar, y eso es lo que acá todos buscamos, hacer algo nuevo._

_Bueno, nos leemos, besos…_

_Yami Uma _


	13. Respuestas

Puertas abiertas al, Dios mío, qué digo… ¿amor?

**Summary**: Luego de una decepción amorosa, Bella decide continuar su vida tratando de sobrellevar las cosas lo mejor posible. Sin saber que un misterioso chico se preocupaba por ella, sin saber que éste hacía lo que podía para acercársele, pero… ¿podrá ella ver que, después de todo, lo que sentían era… amor? ExB. TODOS HUMANOS.

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos los derechos sobre Stephenie Meyer, a mí sólo me pertenece la historia que sigue, cualquier similitud con la realidad, es pura coincidencia.

**C**apítulo **13: **R**espuestas**

**Bella POV**

Desde luego que creía que la pregunta de Edward era algo apresurada, es que… ¿¡a quién se le ocurre casarse a los dieciocho años!? A mi novio. Y lo más extraño de todo era que de verdad lo estaba considerando. El sólo hecho de haber visto su cara cuando me lo decía me había ablandado al punto de querer empezar con los preparativos en ese mismo instante. Pero no, eso no podía ser así, nadie en su sano juicio se pondría un anillo de compromiso antes de graduarse del instituto, ni siquiera antes de recibirse de alguna profesión. A parte de que no imaginaba la vida antes de los veinte con una familia. Aunque, se trataba de Edward, el amor de mi vida y de, sin duda, mi futuro marido y padre de mis hijos, ¿a qué debíamos esperar si al final terminaríamos juntos?

Cuando creía que lo tenía todo la vida, más bien mi novio, me había puesto en una encrucijada. No era justo, ninguna chica de mi edad, del siglo XXI, se veía en esa situación, pero yo sí. Le podría decir que no, por ahora, que después de unos años nos casaríamos, si él de verdad me amaba, entendería. No podía mentirme a mí misma, tenía miedo. Encima las imágenes que aparecían en mi mente, me veía en una Iglesia, con un vestido blanco, lo veía a Edward de traje negro, los veía a todos, sonrientes, felices por nosotros. Y ahora que lo veía desde ese lado, deseaba con toda mi alma que se hiciese realidad, de verdad lo quería. No tenía dudas con respecto a mi amado, si no conmigo misma, de no ser lo que él buscaba, después de todo, sólo llevábamos unas semanas juntos, pero habían sido suficientes, nos amábamos desde antes, mucho antes.

A partir del momento en que me di cuente de cuál iba a ser la respuesta a la propuesta de mi novio, las clases se me hicieron eternas, pero finalmente llegó el almuerzo. Aunque había acordado con mi mente que haría novillos para hablar de ese tema con Edward.

Cuando sonó el timbre, salí del aula, dispuesta a esperar a el hombre de mi vida recargada en la pared, no llegaría _tan_ rápido, por eso me sorprendí al verlo en el pasillo ni bien salí del salón, respiraba agitadamente porque seguramente había venido corriendo. No pude evitar sonreír al ver su expresión, debía de estar ansioso.

— ¿Vamos a comer? —me preguntó, seguramente mordiéndose la lengua, para no preguntar a cerca de mi respuesta.

—Sí, pero no aquí —lo miré fijamente a los ojos, daba lástima.

—Pero las clases continúan luego —su cara de confusión casi me hace reír.

—Haremos novillos —pobrecito, no entendía nada —quiero que estemos a solas para hablar de esto, iremos a mi departamento. ¿Te dijo Alice que ya puedo mudarme?

—No, no lo mencionó —pensó unos segundos — ¿vamos?

—Vamos —le respondí.

Esta vez, manejé a velocidad normal, no quería jugar con el estado cardíaco del muchacho guapo que iba en el auto detrás del mío. Al llegar a la calle del edificio, él estacionó en la acera, mientras yo entré el coche a la cochera. Cuando nos encontramos, subimos y vimos lo que la pequeña duendecillo había hecho, me alivié cuando vi lo considerada que había sido con mis fondos.

—Bien, mientras cocino, hablamos… —le dije, y por alguna extraña razón, entré en nervios.

—Escucha… —empezó él —si no quieres, lo entenderé, sé que fue apresurado, pero de verdad lo siento y por eso te lo dije, porque te amo y sé que quiero vivir el resto de mi vida contigo, pero comprendo si te asusté o…

—No Edward —puse mi dedo índice en sus labios —no te voy a decir que no —sonrió —pero lo único que te pido es que recién les digamos a todos y empecemos con los preparativos después de la graduación.

—Me parece bien —me besó en los labios —me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo ¿sabes?

—Yo también soy feliz, porque finalmente estamos juntos —me di cuenta de que había dicho que cocinaría, pero no tenía nada —me parece que tendremos que pedir comida hecha.

— ¿Por qué? —enarcó una ceja.

—Porque aquí no tengo nada para cocinar —tampoco llevaba dinero suficiente —mejor vamos a lo de Charlie.

—No, te invito a comer a un restaurante —me sonrió —al de nuestra primera cita.

—Sabes que no me gusta que gastes dinero en mí —lo regañé.

—Es para celebrar que aceptaste ser la señora Cullen —le brillaron los ojos, pero mi estómago se contrajo, otra vez el miedo —veo que estás hambrienta —bien, lo había malinterpretado.

—Sí, y tengo miedo, amor —se me escapó de la boca, no quería decirlo así.

—Yo también, no es de todos los días que una pareja de adolescentes se quiera casar sin que sea un capricho —me miró directamente a los ojos —y no sé cómo van a reaccionar mis papás o el tuyo…

—Charlie me matará —tendría que comprar un chaleco antibalas.

—No, él sabe qué es lo que te hace feliz —me besó otra vez. Lo cual me dio una idea…

—Ya que nos vamos a casar… —empecé.

— ¿Si? —me miró, la idea parecía encantarle.

—Me gustaría que aprovechemos para hacer un pacto —sopesé mis palabras.

—Y el pacto consiste en… —me trataba de hacer avanzar.

—En que no tendremos relaciones hasta casarnos —lo solté en una exhalación.

—Está bien —me miró unos segundos —me parece justo dada la situación.

Pasamos el resto del día juntos, hablando de trivialidades, imaginando nuestras vidas una vez que nos casáramos.

_Sé que es corto, pero no lo podía alargar mucho, quedaría muy mal._

_Espero que les haya gustado…_

_Bueno, un beso… nos leemos_

_Yami Uma_


End file.
